


Hogwarts' Champion

by GStarshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Gray Harry Potter, M/M, OOC, Sentient Hogwarts, Weasley Bashing, more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Corruption within her walls. A student hears her and the Founders for the first time in centuries. Together with the Dark Lord they will wipe out the Corruption and make her safe for the students again.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Hogwarts is a female, the voices in Harry's head are real, Tom is falling in extreme like, and Dumbles is a manipulative dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corruption Within

**Author's Note:**

> So.......its been a long time since I've read the books. Not everything is going to be accurate. Somethings are changing because this is an AU. If you see something wrong let me know! I wont be mad, I know I make mistakes. I do check the wiki a lot but even that is not infallible. 
> 
> Not my characters!!!! I'm just taking them out to play with! If I made money off this stuff I sure as hell wouldn't be working or going to college!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is head, the Founders wake, and Harry catches them up on books 1-4.

Corruption. She had Corruption within her halls. It was sour, agitating her magic and disturbing the founder’s peaceful rest. Shifting walls, stairs, and whole rooms restlessly she tried to ignore it. After all, she had tried to remove it before only to lose awareness for a period of time she roughly guessed as years.

 

Even now she was a bit fuzzy and was no longer able to watch the students that inhabited her halls as she has been able to in the past. Unfortunately, as distressing as that was, she couldn’t do anything about it. Though her magic was great she needed someone to channel it for it to be of any use for fine work. It had been years since anyone had listened to her, let alone been worthy enough to channel her power.

 

Strong emotion drew her attention to her 7th floor corridor, it held the one room she still had in her complete control. Someone wanted in. She waited for the request and was surprised by the simple thought of ‘Safety’ that floated to her from a shaky mind. Without hesitation she changed the room and manifested the door; again she waited, her full awareness focused on the room and who was about to step through the door.

 

A scrawny, raven haired boy with dull green eyes stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the white plush rug she had manifested. The boy was littered in cuts and bruises, his glasses were bent and cracked, and he absolutely reeked of the Corruption.

 

The Corruption that filled her halls.

 

The Corruption that endangered her students.

 

The Corruption that had effectively blinded her to what happened within her own boundaries!

 

Anger filled her, making her foundations quake and the willow within her wards thrashed furiously. The Founders woke at the absolute fury she exuded and drew their attention to the 7th floor room as she drew her power into the room to eradicate the Corruption, only to stop and watch the boy once again.

 

As her power had gathered tangibly above him to wipe him out of existence the boy had curled into himself and whimpered, “Please no more!” he trembled in the ball he had become, “I promise I won’t fail again! I’m sorry!”

 

Stunned and feeling the concern from the Founders she examined him closer, he didn’t reek of the Corruption because he was the source as she’d originally assumed but he was covered with the taint of it. His own magic was locked deep within him in an effort to get away from it. She softened her magic and caressed the boy who had continued his pleas, ‘Hush Child.’ She whispered into his mind. The boy flinched and went quiet instantly but his shaking increased. ‘Relax little one, you asked for safety and so shall you have it.’

 

“Promise?” he stuttered.

 

‘Promise.’ She responded. With a sigh the boy passed out, his blood seeping into the carpet.

 

‘A bed would not go amiss old girl.’ Came the gruff voice of a founder, she manifested a bed in response.

 

‘The boy is gravely injured.’ A light female voice said as she used her magic to lift the boy onto the bed. ‘We must get him help.’

 

‘I cannot Mistress Ravenclaw.’ She said, making minute adjustments to the boy’s position to make him comfortable.

 

‘Why in Magic’s name can’t you!’ hissed another founder, ‘The boy needs help and someone to protect him, from the looks of it.’

 

‘I don’t know who to trust Master Slytherin.’ She said hesitantly, ‘There is Corruption in my halls. I cannot pinpoint it and my last attempt to expel it was disastrous.’

 

‘What do you mean dear? Are you well?’ the gentle but worried voice of the final founder asked.

 

‘Mistress Hufflepuff I can only feel my being. I cannot see the students and can barely feel them unless they are here.’ Her magic swirled around the room to indicate the space. ‘I can feel the Corruption because it is so strong.’

 

‘And when you attempted to expel it?’ the gruff voice asked again.

 

‘I lost consciousness Master Gryffindor.’ She said meekly, ‘For many years.’

 

‘What!’ Slytherin hissed, ‘That’s impossible! Who is Headmaster? How could they let Corruption into the school? How don’t they notice?’

 

‘I don’t know any of that!’ she wailed, her magic fluttering in distress and her pipes rattling.

 

‘Darling the Headmaster is supposed to commune with you.’ Hufflepuff said softly.

 

‘No one had heard me for a couple centuries.’ She said miserably.

 

‘And you didn’t wake us when that started happening?!’ Slytherin said incredulously.

 

‘There was no danger to me or the students then! I didn’t want to disturb you!’ she cried.

 

‘I understand dearest but the Headmaster is supposed to be able to hear you at the very least. You should have woken us so we could fix that.’ Ravenclaw said, ‘Now we must rectify this and deal with the Corruption.’

 

‘How Mistress? No one hears me! All of your lines have died off except for Master Slytherin’s and I can’t expel the Corruption without losing several years!” she lamented.

 

‘The boy heard you.’ Lord Gryffindor said.

 

She focused her magic and awareness back on the small child in the bed, ‘He did didn’t he?’ she said with slight awe.

 

‘Well wake him then!’ Slytherin demanded, ‘We need answers!’

 

‘Salazar!’ Ravenclaw scolded, ‘That child is injured! You leave him be.’

 

‘If we don’t know what’s going on we won’t know who can help him!’ Salazar hissed.

 

‘Sweetheart surround him with your magic before you wake him.’ Hufflepuff said told her gently, ‘While you don’t have fine enough control to heal him, you can keep him calm and numb enough to not make his injuries worse.’

 

The other three remained silent and she took that as their agreement to the plan. She surround the boy with soothing magic before nudging his mind into wakefulness. His eyes opened and he looked around the empty room warily, “Hello?” he asked cautiously.

 

‘Hello little one.’ She said, ‘May I ask who you are?’

 

He sat up and drew his knees in close, “I’m Harry Potter.” He stuttered, “Who are you?”

 

‘I am the school.’ She said, her walls giving a prideful rumble.

 

“You’re Hogwarts.” He deadpanned, looking unconvinced.

 

‘I know.’ She sighed, “My name sounds male.’

 

He shook himself, “No sorry, some people told me you were alive but I just didn’t expect you to be able to talk or to sound so human.”

 

‘I quiet like talking if I’m not the only one part of the conversation.’ She huffed, ‘And of course I sound human! I grew up with a bunch of you running through my halls. I was bound to pick up your mannerisms.’

 

Harry gave a small unsure smile, his eyes still darting around the room, “I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Of course it does.” Hogwarts said, “I said it. Wisdom comes with age. What are you? Three? Can’t be too wise.” She tried to joke.

 

Harry didn’t laugh, just settled his head on his knees, “I suppose I’m not.” He said, “I’m fifteen by the way. Not three.”

 

‘No way he’s fifteen!’ Salazar hissed.

 

Harry flinched at the noise before looking slightly annoyed, “I am fifteen!” Harry said, “I think I’d know my own age!” his eyes darted toward the door but then jumped back to a wall, “Leave it to a castle to have Multiple Personality Disorder.” He grumbled.

 

‘You heard me?’ Salazar asked doubtfully.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be able to hear the voices in my own head?”

 

‘We are not in your head boy!’ Salazar growled, Harry flinched at the address, ‘I am Salazar Slytherin. You should not be able to hear me unless you are a descendent of mine.’

 

Harry drew himself tighter, “Sorry sir.” He said timidly.

 

‘Stop Salazar you’re scaring him.’ Hufflepuff said, ‘Let Hogwarts ask our questions.’

 

“What questions?” Harry asked, wary again.

 

‘You heard me?’ Hufflepuff said in wonder.

 

Harry nodded and buried his face in his knees, “Sorry.”

 

‘There is nothing to apologize for little one.’ Hufflepuff soothed, ‘We are both surprised for the same reason. You are not a descendent of any of us. We would have recognized you. We have never been heard by any other than out descendants so this is a bit of a surprise.’

 

‘Can you hear me?’ Gryffindor said excitedly, Harry nodded again.

 

‘Me as well?’ Ravenclaw asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry said hesitantly.

 

‘How very unusual.’ Ravenclaw said, ‘No one has heard all five of us since we all died.’

 

“Died?” Harry said looking up with wide eyes, “But we’re talking. Unless I’m dead.” His face morphed in a strange mix of joy and worry.

 

Hogwarts radiated concern and the Founders felt confused, ‘Explain your look little one.’ Hogwarts said haltingly.

 

Harry put a hand to his face, “What look?”

 

‘The one you put on at the mention of being dead.’ Gryffindor said, ‘The one filled with joy and worry.’

 

Harry shifted and paled, “Oh, um, well, being dead would mean that I was free but if I was I am unsure if the plans to harm my family would continue or not. They could be hurt if I die.”

 

‘You claim to be fifteen.’ Salazar said, ‘Even alive how are you to protect them?’

 

Harry trembled, “I take the punishment and train to take down the Dark Lord and they are not harmed. If I’m dead can’t do either and they might be harmed. Thought they might just leave my family alone if I’m dead.” Harry said shifting between emotions.

 

‘Who does this to you?’ Gryffindor asked with horror in his voice, ‘Tell us and we will get the Headmaster to……’

 

He didn’t get any further because at the mention of the Headmaster Harry threw himself from the bed and free of Hogwarts tangible magic to curl up in the corner of the room shaking, “You promised! You said I was safe!” he cried, his wounds were pulling and his bleeding picked up again.

 

‘This reaction.’ Salazar said slowly, ‘Child are you saying the Headmaster has done this to you?!’ horror and revulsion came to Hogwarts from the Founders, she just curled her magic back around the child to stem the blood and lessen the pain. Harry barely seemed to notice.

 

‘Hush little one. You are safe. My promise stands. If the Headmaster was the one to do this then he will never get through the doors.’ Hogwarts reassured, Harry was still trembling in her magic.

 

“You don’t believe me.” Harry stammered, he slumped onto his side and stared unseeingly at the carpet, “No one believes me. Not even the voices in my head. This is another dream. I’m going to wake up in training again.” He muttered.

 

‘Masters, Mistresses, please.’ Hogwarts pleaded, her foundations ached and her magic was still trying to calm Harry.

 

The Founders only hesitated a second before manifesting into ghost like forms in the room. The shortest, a thick woman with brown waist length hair knelt close to Harry, “We believe you little one. We believe you. Just take deep breaths for us.” Harry’s eyes slowly focused on the woman who smiled, “That’s it. Your safe here and see, we aren’t in your head.” Harry stopped shaking, “Good, there you go. Hello there Harry. Nice to meet you properly, I’m Helga Hufflepuff. You can call me Helga.”

 

“Hi.” Harry said softly.

 

“How about we get you back to bed? Your very hurt.” She said gently.

 

Harry frowned and looked down at himself, “This is okay.”

 

“I think not!” the other woman exclaimed, she had long black hair and high cheek bones that sat below deep blue eyes, “You could have bled out! Some of those are very deep.”

 

Harry shook his head, “This is okay. Today’s training was mostly curses, the wounds aren’t that bad.”

 

A pale black haired man with bright green eyes looked down at Harry, “Are you saying you’ve had worse?”

 

Harry bowed his head in shame, “Yes Lord Slytherin.” He said timidly, recognizing Salazar’s voice.

 

Salazar frowned and the other male, one with short blond hair and warm brown eyes stepped forward, “And what do you mean ‘today’s training was mostly curses’?”

 

Harry flinched, “I was being trained to endure the Cruciatus and Blood Boiling curses today.”

 

“The Headmaster inflicted torture spells on you?!” The black haired woman exclaimed.

 

Helga waved a hand at them, “We will deal with this after you get back into bed.” She motioned and Hogwarts picked up Harry who yelped in surprise, he was deposited gently on the bed and the Founders gathered at the foot. “Harry do you trust anyone in the school who can heal you?”

 

Harry shifted uncertainly then said, “Dobby.” With a faint pop a house elf appeared on the foot of the bed to the surprise of the Founders.

 

“How may Dobby serve Master Harry Potter?” the little House Elf said with a bow.

 

“Out of the entire school you only trust a house elf!” The blond man exclaimed.

 

Dobby turned and took in the four Founders with wide eyes before alighting on the man who had spoken, “Master Gryffindor be needin Dobby?”

 

“Lord Gryffindor.” Harry choked, looking at the man with wide eyes.

 

Gryffindor sighed, “I forgot I had not introduced myself properly. I am Godric Gryffindor. If Helga is going to let you call her by her first name then you may call me by mine as well.” Harry nodded with wide eyes.

 

The black hair lady smiled, “I’m Rowena Ravenclaw. You may also call me by my first name.” Harry nodded again, “Don’t expect Salazar to let you call him by his though he’s a stickler for that sort of thing.”

 

Harry smiled, “Much of his house is the same. I understand.” He said with a bit more confidence.

 

“Now.” Godric said, “You really only trust this house elf out of the entire school?”

 

“Well to heal me.” Harry said, “I’m not positive if Luna knows healing charms and the twins are hiding from the Headmaster at the moment. I wouldn’t risk them to heal me. But the house elves are usually ignored and Dobby has helped before.”

 

Still Godric frowned, “Only four people in the entire school?”

 

Harry shrunk back into the pillows, “I can’t be sure who the Headmaster has gotten to.”

 

Godric was still frowning but motioned to Dobby, “Dobby, please heal Harry as much as you can.”

 

“Dobby will do best he can.” The elf turned to Harry, “Master Harry be wanting his dinner after?”

 

‘It’s eleven at night!’ Hogwarts exclaimed, ‘You haven’t eaten!?’

 

Harry blushed, “Yes please Dobby.” The elf nodded and bent over Harry to focus on his first task.

 

“Harry I think you need to tell us what has been going on in our school.” Salazar said seriously.

 

Harry fidgeted, “I don’t know a lot.”

 

“Start with your life. What has led you to this moment?” Rowena said easily.

 

Harry drew in a shaky breath and began. He told them about his parents being killed by Voldemort and him surviving the killing curse. He told them of living with the Dursely’s and their abuse and absolute hatred of magic. He told of his first year at Hogwarts, how he had made friends for the first time in his life and how they helped him defeat the Dark Lord who was inhabiting his Defense teacher. Then on to his second year when he had found out he was a parselmouth, how everyone had thought he had opened the chamber and was sending the basilisk to petrify people, and how he had eventually saved Ginny from the memory of the Dark Lord.

 

As Dobby finished his healing and brought Harry his small dinner of cold steak pieces and flakey croissants, the tale began to change. Starting with how at the start of his third year he had found out that his very first friends were being paid to be friends with him by the Headmaster. How the Headmaster started to change how he was treated and mostly how the punishments and training had begun that year. He told them of the first day he had the Cruciatus cast on him and the reason the Headmaster gave. Harry shuddered through the explanation of his so called friends starting to help the Headmaster with his punishments.

 

Harry felt a little better describing his discovery of his long lost godfather and his godfather’s werewolf mate. However the happiness was short lived when he told them how he was banned from seeing them and how the Headmaster threatened them when he failed training. He told them of the next year when he was forced to participate in the TriWizard Tournament and the trials he went through, from out flying the dragon to rescuing Luna from the merpeople in  Black Lake before telling them of the last trial. How he had made it through the maze only to be whisked away to help resurrect the Dark Lord.

 

Starting to yawn he told them of this year. How he was getting visions from the Dark Lord and how he wanted to run but didn’t want to abandon his friends or put his Godfather and his mate in danger. How the training was getting worse and he was starting to lose his resolve to resist the curses that might kill him. Finally telling them of the last training session where he had broken and ran to the 7th floor wanting somewhere where he would be safe from everything.

 

“And that’s when I met you.” Harry yawned, blinking at the Founders sleepily.

 

‘Oh little one you’ve been through so much.’ Hogwarts cried, all the bathrooms were currently flooding.

 

The Founders were staring at Harry in shock, Godric shook himself, “You are incredibly strong Harry.”

 

“Yes.” Helga said, “Why don’t you go to sleep. Your safe here and we will be here when you wake. In the morning we will have thought of a plan.”

 

Harry nodded, “Alright. Good night.” He murmured, drifting in his first peaceful sleep in ages.


	2. New Plans for a Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort get a visitor, a new face, and a new name.

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in one of the many sitting rooms in the Riddle Manor nursing a tea. Nagini was curled around his feet, sluggish as she digested a rat he had conjured for her. He was simply thinking and waiting, waiting for the boy to sleep. Casting a Tempus charm he frowned, almost three in the morning and the boy was still up. He didn’t mind the time, the Dark Lord was a night owl after all, but he had studied the boys sleep schedule to know when he could send the long visions and Potter had been up much later than normal this evening.

 

Finally he felt the boy drift to sleep through their connection and grinned, time to work. Voldemort began to follow the connection between them only to be stopped by an unexpected barrier. Frowning he pressed against it, it held firm. He tried to blast it with raw magic and it didn’t even budge. He frowned as he felt a pulse of warning go through the wall in front of him that blocked him from Potter’s mind. He ignored it and focused on what he could still feel of the boy beyond the barrier.

 

Potter was still asleep; he gave no signs that he felt Voldemort and was, in fact, enjoying a peaceful dream that involved flying. Snorting Voldemort gathered more magic and threw it at the barrier, trying to make it fall. Again the barrier didn’t budge but this time, instead of a warning, the wall sent a wave of magic at him that threw him back along the connection and into his own body.

 

Voldemort opened his eyes and frowned, that power was too strong to come from Potter. It had felt old and very pissed. Whatever it was it was protecting the boy. Voldemort hummed in quiet thought and rest his chin on his hand.

 

“You are my descendent?” came a refined voice filled with disdain.

 

Instantly Voldemort stood, wand in hand, to face the threat that had apparently made it through the wards without alerting him. In the next second he froze, recognizing the floating man by the fire place as Salazar Slytherin, who he had seen a portrait of when he had explored the Chamber the first time. “Lord Slytherin?” he questioned with a frown, “How are you here?”

 

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, “I followed you here through the connection you have with the child.” His green eyes swept over Voldemort’s form, “You look ridiculous child. I love my snakes but the lack of a nose to emulate it is taking it too far.”

 

Voldemort scolded, “It was not my intention to come back in this form. However it does serve the purpose of scaring my followers.”

 

“I’m sure.” Salazar said dryly.

 

“Lord Slytherin, you said you followed me down my connection with Potter. However the intention of my question was how you were here at all. You died centuries ago.” Voldemort said silkily.

 

“All of the Founders left their conscious mind in Hogwarts in case we were ever needed. Our power cores served to make hers stronger as we passed.” Salazar said, he narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, “Now, why were you attempting to get to the boy?”

 

Voldemort frowned, “Lord Slytherin, my ancestor I may be but I do not think I should talk with you of my plans. Especially if you reside in Hogwarts.”

 

Slytherin cocked his head, his cold stare not leaving his face, “While I am glad you are wary I must insist you answer my questions. All of us Founders have awoken. We have a proposition for you but we must know where you stand on several things.”

 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, “I will not have my plans reported to the Headmaster.” He hissed, making Nagini sit up and take interest.

 

“The Headmaster is to be removed one way or another.” Salazar said icily, Voldemort’s eyes widened, “Now answer my questions child and I shall tell you what has transpired. Why were you attempting to get to Harry Potter?”

 

“To lure him to the Ministry.” Voldemort said easily, “There is a prophecy there that concerns us both that I wish to see. He has the means to get it without setting off the black magic wards.”

 

“He is under the impression you want to kill him. Is that true?”

 

Voldemort sighed, “To an extent. I really only want him killed because he keeps getting in the way of my plans. Other than that I could really care less.”

 

Salazar nodded, “And the end goal for your plans?”

 

Voldemort frowned, “Conservatively Lord Slytherin? I want control over the British Magical World. It is corrupt and in the corruption our ways and traditions are being lost. I wish to correct it.”

 

Slytherin eyed him for several seconds, “I have heard a little of your efforts. Do you really think such a Gryffindor tactic as outright war will get you your end goal?”

 

Voldemort’s hand tightened around his wand, “If I simply took over politically I would only effect the change at the base levels as so many already blatantly ignore the so called power that the Ministry holds. Taking over as a dictator instils fear, allowing for the change to be forced on those who would otherwise ignore it.”

 

“I see.” Salazar said, he studied Voldemort for several more long second before snapping his fingers. Magic pulsed around the Dark Lord, drawing five flickering orbs into the room before it all converged on Voldemort who let out a yelp very unbecoming of a Dark Lord in surprise. Slytherin watched as his heir shook on the ground, “Stop fighting it child. You need to whole and sane to make any significant progress in your goal.”

 

Nagini hissed at Salazar and rose up threateningly to strike at him, ***You’re hurting my Master!***

***Relax great one.*** Salazar soothed, ***He is in pain now but his soul was too shattered for him to live much longer, even without the war he’s seeking.*** Nagini looked to consider this, nodded and sunk back down as Voldemort stopped thrashing and lay still. A soft gray light surrounded him for a mere second before disappearing. “There.” Salazar said, “Now you look more like my heir.”

 

Voldemort looked up and with a frown transfigured an empty stand into a full length mirror. “What did you do?!” he exclaimed, taking in his short dark hair and brand new nose. He looked like he had when he was sixteen, with only slight differences. His blue eyes were speckled with red and his eye teeth were still slightly pointed in pseudo fangs. “What did you do!?” he demanded again, turning to Salazar and his eyes flashing red.

 

Salazar eyed him, unimpressed, “I brought your horcruxes back. Your soul was too shattered for you to succeed in your goal.”

 

“I was doing fine!” he hissed.

 

“You’re fooling yourself child!” Salazar snapped, “I was there when the idea of Horcruxes first came about! Anyone who made more than two always went insane and eventually died from strain to the soul and magic! Even the horcruxes didn’t help those people, they simple vanished! You had very little time left!”

 

“I’ll make more!” Voldemort hissed.

 

Salazar frowned, “Your soul is recovering. There is very little chance for you to make one at the moment without ending yourself instantly.”

 

“I refuse to die!” Voldemort hissed, grabbing his wand and standing.

 

“Calm child. If I know how to bring the horcruxes back please assume I know enough to know what they’re for. I left you one, which is all you need to maintain immortality.” Salazar said, “As long as you keep it close you won’t even feel that the pieces is gone from you.”

 

“And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me which one you left.” Voldemort huffed.

 

“I’ll tell you it’s the one you refuse to acknowledge.” Salazar said drawing himself up straight, “Now are you quiet done with your theatrics? We have much to do before morning.”

 

Voldemort rolled his eyes but sat back in his chair, Nagini rested her head on his knee reassuringly, “Yes I’m done Lord Slytherin.”

 

“Oh good.” Salazar said dryly, “Now, there is Corruption within Hogwarts.” Voldemort snorted and Slytherin glared at him, “More than even you know if you haven’t noticed that the boy is being manipulated and with the right offer you could have easily drawn him to your side and effectively out of your plans.” Voldemort’s eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut. Salazar nodded, “The Corruption somehow manage to block Hogwarts consciousness from feeling the students so she cannot expel the source. The boy seems to be right in the center at the moment. He is being beaten and trained to withstand the torture curses by the Headmaster and a few of his year mates.”

 

“What?” Voldemort rasped.

 

 ***Poor hatchling.*** Nagini hissed.

 

Salazar smiled at the snake, “Yes, it was quiet bad. This evening he came to Hogwart’s room. He was covered in lacerations and bruises, he was bleeding all over the place, and passed out at the promise of safety. When we woke him up later he told us that his was not the worst he has had.” He returned his eyes to a stricken Voldemort, “He told us that he wanted to run but was afraid of what the Headmaster would do to his family. Now are you fully willing to begin your take over at the school so that we may wipe out the corruption there and protect the students?”

 

Voldemort considered this then nodded, “Headmaster Dumbledore is very influential in the Ministry and the Wizarding World at large. It would benefit me to take him out first.”

 

Slytherin grinned, “Yes it would. I will be most proud of you if you can discredit the one who has damaged my school so.” He widened his stance a little, “As for Harry, before we can begin we need to unlock his magic.”

 

Voldemort frowned, “He has already come of age. How has it not been unlocked already?”

 

“The corruption brought on by the Headmaster.” Salazar said evenly, “It coats him thoroughly. So much so that when he first entered Hogwarts’ room she thought he was the Corruption and was going to destroy him. His magic has curled in on itself in an attempt to get away from the Corruption around it.”

 

Voldemort nodded, “I can see that. But why would we need to do that first? I can take the school from within.”

 

Salazar gave a very uncharacteristic soft smile, “You will need Harry. He is very unique. Not only can he hear Hogwarts herself, he can also hear all four of us Founders even though he is not a descendant of any of us. And our Dear Hogwarts has taken a liking to the boy. She has not removed her magic from him since she promised him safety. Once he places his blood on the foundation stone he will be the one in control of the school, with the way she was acting toward him during his story I doubt she will accept anyone else. Once she’s regains her full awareness you will need her cooperation, hence having Harry with you.”

 

“Very well Lord Slytherin. How should we unlock his magic? I assume we need to get rid of the corruption around him but if it is as ingrained as you say it will be difficult.” Voldemort said, rubbing Nagini’s head softly.

 

“He will need to get out of Hogwarts with his four trusted friends and join his family.” Slytherin said, “I would prefer he stayed with you. If you are to embark on this together you should lose the animosity between you.”

 

Voldemort winced, “While I agree we need to be on speaking terms I doubt with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters is where he needs to be to get away from corruption.”

 

“You should know that magic is not inherently light or dark child.” Slytherin huffed, “And while you have killed and tortured you have not done so without cause or provocation. What actual darkness you are struggling from will be helped both from having your soul back together and Harry’s own views.”

 

Voldemort frowned again but nodded, “Very well. I can bring him here too…”

 

“No.” Slytherin interrupted, “Not here. Harry is under the impression that the Headmaster knows you well and if that is even a bit true then he may find this house.” Salazar smiled, “You are my heir and you will be clearing my school of corruption. I think it is high time you moved to Slytherin Manor.”

 

Voldemort gaped, “That was supposed to have disappeared centuries ago!”

 

Salazar nodded, “It did. When I died, I hid it because of my heir at the time. I decided I would keep it away until a worthy heir came along.”

 

“That is most kind Lord Slytherin.” Voldemort choked out.

 

Salazar inclined his head, “You are my heir; I think you can call me by my first name while we are alone.” Voldemort nodded in a daze and Salazar continued, “Now, I will have Harry and his four trusted friend snuck out tomorrow evening. In the mean time you must find one Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin. They are the only family Harry care about and having that relationship will help with the Corruption blocking his magic. You will need to meet Harry in Hogsmeade, as we discussed this plan after Harry fell asleep and have no idea as to the best place to meet I will ask Harry and come tell you were exactly to meet him.”

 

“Of course…..Salazar.” The Dark Lord said, still in a bit of shock.  

 

Salazar smiled, “I will give Harry the portkey to the manor. The wards should revert to you as soon as you step foot past the gate and as I have awoken I will be able to communicate directly with you through my portraits as well as this form. Questions?”

 

“Not as of now.”

 

Salazar nodded, “Good, now what shall I call you? I refuse to use the title you have given yourself, it is much too theatric for me.”

 

Voldemort winced, “My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Salazar grinned, “I think Thomas Marvolo Slytherin sounds much better.”

 

The brand new Thomas smiled, “It does. Thank you Salazar.”

 

Salazar winked, “But we’ll probably still call you Tom for short.”

 

Tom sighed, “Fair enough.”

 

“See you this afternoon Tom.” Salazar said with a half bow, ***My Lady.*** he hissed, inclining his head to Nagini. As he straightened he disappeared in a small flash.

 

Tom stared at the empty spot for several seconds, contemplating what had just taken place when Nagini piped up, ***I like him.***

 

Tom snorted, ***Of course you do.*** he stood and slid his wand into his sleeve, preparing to go find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	3. Collecting the Champions Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough plan is laid out, family ties revealed, and the trusted are gathered.
> 
> Updated: 5/18/2016

Awareness came to Harry slowly as he woke. He felt warm and boneless, the bed beneath him seemingly a cloud. He was completely rested and he barely felt the bone deep ache that usually greeted him the morning after a grueling training. He sighed and burrowed deeper, not wanting to go out and face more of the same treatment when he could just curl up and sleep on his cloud all day.

 

‘I can tell you are awake little one.’ Laughed a soft female voice he couldn’t place.

 

“I’m not little.” He grumped.

 

Light laughter trickled around him, ‘I am made of millions of pounds of stone and can feel everything from the edge of the Dark Forest to the depths of the Black Lake. To me, you are little.’

 

At the description Harry’s eyes shot open and last night came back to him in a rush, he drew in a breath and sat up, “Good Morning Hogwarts.”

 

‘Good morning Harry.’ She said with amusement thick in her voice. ‘It’s 11 am. I changed the room a bit so the Masters and Mistresses could speak without waking you. They are through the door.’

 

Harry nodded and got out of the bed, “Thank you.” He walked to the door and opened it to see the ghosts of the Founders hovering around a single chair and a table that was loaded with a breakfast spread. “Um, good morning.”

 

They all turned to him and smiled, “Good morning Harry.” The chorused, Helga motioned to the table, “Why don’t you sit down and eat. You are much too thin.”

 

Harry blushed, “Yeah I get that a lot.” He said but he sat down and began to eat slowly.

 

The Founders all settled in spots around the table, “Harry we have come up with a plan and we would like to tell you and then see if your willing to go through with it.” Godric said, getting right to business.

 

Harry nodded, “I’ll consider, but if it involves my family and friends being in danger I will have to refuse. I am sorry.”

 

“No need to be sorry dear.” Helga said with a wave, “We understand family ties.”

 

“Yes.” Slytherin said, “And while they will be in a bit of danger if they choose to help, we did take their initial safety into account when we planned.”

 

Harry nodded, “Alright then.”

 

“Good.” Godric said with a smile, “Now we need to get the corruption out of the school and preferably get rid of the Headmaster all together.”

 

Harry calmly cocked his head, “Are we talking send him to Azkaban or just kill him?”

 

Eyebrows all around the table went up but Slytherin responded, “I was thinking discrediting him and death.” Harry nodded and Slytherin gave a small smile, “Are you part of my house child?”

 

Harry choked on the grape he had just popped into his mouth at the question, ‘Little one!’ Hogwarts exclaimed, she flicked him hard on the back with her magic, making the small fruit dislodge and fly across the room.

 

Harry coughed, “Sorry. Um, no, I’m not technically a Slytherin.”

 

“Technically?” Rowena questioned.

 

Harry rubbed at his neck, “Yeah, technically I’m a Gryffindor.” Godric drew himself up proudly, “But during my sorting the Hat initially was going to put me in Slytherin. I asked him not to.”

 

“Why not?” Slytherin demanded indignantly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “No fault of your own sir! I mean no disrespect. It’s just, well do you remember me talking about my cousin Dudley?”

 

“The spoiled round Muggle child.” Slytherin said with a nod.

 

“I met someone who acted like that and he got sorted before me. I didn’t want to be in the same house as the prat Malfoy, especially after I realized we might share rooms. I had enough of that behavior the first ten years of my life. I didn’t want to continue to live with it in school.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Slytherin settled, “Is that it?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t learn about the House prejudices and stigmas until afterward and they seemed silly.”

 

“We’ve been asleep so long I’m almost afraid to ask, but what they’ve come up with?” Rowena asked.

 

“Like I said most of its silly or to general to really matter.” Harry started, “But the big ones are that everyone in Slytherin goes Dark. Ravenclaw’s are egocentric snobs. Hufflepuff’s are lazy and over emotional. And we Gryffindor’s are reckless and arrogant.”

 

The Founders looked exasperated, “And these are accepted?”

 

“Yeah, the teachers like to preach school unity but House loyalty pretty much destroys that.” Harry said, “Like I said, it’s pretty silly. Like, I get House loyalty but to be so overtly invested in the House rivalries that we shun one House, ignore another, and can at times get violent with one another is ridiculous. You four may have had fights but you were obviously friendly enough to start a school together where you would have to be in close proximity to each other.”

 

The Founders stared at him as he finished his assessment, ‘You will be a good Headmaster little one.’ Hogwarts piped up.

 

Harry frowned, “Headmaster?”

 

The Founders seemed to shake themselves out of their surprise. “Urm, yes.” Godric said clearing his throat needlessly, “That’s part of the plan. We need to clear the school of Corruption. To do that we need Hogwarts to regain her full awareness and someone to channel her power.”

 

Slytherin took over, “Yes, you are ideal to help with that. However the Corruption has caused your magic to pull in on itself. We need to clear you of its influence so that you can harness your full power and use Hogwarts’ without hurting yourself. So we need to get you out of here so the Corruption can clear from your system. Last night I went to talk to my heir.”

 

Harry blanched, “You went to talk to Voldemort?!”

 

Slytherin scowled, “I’m not calling him that ridiculous name! I’m going to call him Tom.” He ignored Harry’s snort, “Now he’s not crazy anymore. I fixed that. He is willing to help take down the Headmaster and fix the school. He also said he doesn’t want to kill you. Only wanted to get you out of the way of his plans.”

 

Harry frowned, “I guess that makes sense.”

 

Slytherin nodded, “His goal is to take over to get rid of the problems within the Ministry. He also wants to take down the Headmaster. He agreed to take you and your family and friends away so that you can clear yourself of corruption. After that he will help you take down the Headmaster and make sure you take control of the school.”

 

“Me take control?” Harry said going pale, “I’m just a student.”

 

“Yes but with wisdom beyond your years.” Rowena said.

 

“And kindness despite your hardships.” Helga added.

 

‘And you actually listen to me!’ Hogwarts cheered.

 

The Founders laughed, “Yes it seems our Hogwarts has taken a liking to you.” Godric chuckled, “We spoke about that during the planning. She likely won’t accept anyone else as Headmaster now.”

 

‘I won’t.’ Hogwarts said firmly.

 

“Don’t worry Harry.” Rowena said, “We won’t be going to sleep for a while after this. We can teach you what we know and help you with your duties until you’re comfortable. And of course, Hogwarts will be with you.” Harry nodded wide eyed.

 

Helga patted his arm, “I know it’s probably not what you wanted and you don’t have much of a choice but it won’t be that bad.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No its fine. Even with the treatment from Dumbledore, Hogwarts is the only true home I’ve ever known. I told everyone I wanted to be an auror because I thought that’s what they expected but honestly I was terrified to leave here. I figured if I could become an auror eventually I would be able to come back and teach Defense.”

 

‘Oh little one!’ Hogwarts cried, her magic wrapped around Harry visibly and he blushed. ‘I’m so happy!’

 

Slytherin chuckled, “While I’m glad you will accept the role and you like it here, you will need to leave for a bit.” Hogwarts left her magic to hang around Harry lightly but let her walls rumble with disapproval at the idea. “You need to get rid of the Corruption surrounding you so you can access your magic fully. Then you will be able to channel Hogwarts own magic and control the wards with ease. We will be here working on ways to fix her awareness and to spy on this side while you prepare.”

 

Rowena clapped her hands, “Yes! Just like old times when we went on adventures!”

 

“I just hope there are no dragons this time.” Helga said with a shudder.

 

“The dragons weren’t that bad.” Slytherin commented.

 

“Says you!” Helga snapped, “You didn’t get your robes set of fire and taken into a dragons nest nude!”

 

“We came and got you!” Godric laughed.

 

Harry laughed and all four turned to him, he gave them a grin, “See friends, bitter House rivalries make no sense.”

 

Rowena laughed, “Oh no there were rivalries. It mostly stopped though when these two idiots got their heads out of their asses and got together.” She said pointing to Godric and Salazar.

 

Harry laughed, “Really? That’s certainly not something in Hogwarts: A History.” Helga and Rowena collapsed in giggles, their ghostly forms shimmering with movement. Godric had blushed red while Slytherin just looked smug.

 

Slytherin ignored the others and looked to Harry, “I assume you don’t have a problem with that then?”

 

Harry smiled, “It would be awfully hypocritical of me if I did.”

 

Slytherin’s eyes shimmered, “Really now.”

 

Rowena groaned, “Oh no, he’s going to try and play match maker.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he held up his hands, “No, I’m good. I think I’ll focus on eradicating the Corruption. I don’t need that sort of thing right now.”

 

“We’ll see.” Slytherin said simply and both Helga and Rowena gave Harry a sympathetic look. He clapped his hands, “Now, I have sent Tom after your Sirius and Remus. I told him you would meet him in Hogsmeade this evening to leave. I need to tell him where. Where will be the least conspicuous?”

 

Harry blinked at the sudden topic change, “Um, the Shrieking Shack, but did you really send Voldemort after Sirius? They’ll run as soon as they see him!”

 

“If it is the looks you’re worried about I fixed him.” Slytherin said, “I changed his face and body back to his look at sixteen. He’s just a bit older and his eyes change to red when he has a strong emotion.”

 

Harry frowned, “That will help but Sirius recently escaped Azkaban. He won’t trust him.” Harry fiddled with his piece of toast, “Can you tell Tom to tell them that I sent him? I can give him something to use as proof.”

 

Slytherin nodded, “I can tell Tom to tell your family you sent him but I can’t physically carry anything to him. I am not corporal.”

 

“He won’t need to give them anything. Just call them by their Marauders names and tell them something about their last letter.” Harry said, “My so called friends never could remember their nicknames and the last letter I got over the summer I hid from everyone in my trunk.”

 

Salazar nodded, “That will work. I will take them to him. While I’m gone you need to collect your trusted. I’m not sure how you’ll find them and get to them without being caught but you need to bring them here so you can sneak out later.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Luckily that’s one area I fit into the Gryffindor stereotype. Dobby.” He called.

 

Dobby appeared with a pop, “How may Dobby be servin’ Master Harry Potter?”

 

“Can you bring me my trunk please?” Harry asked, Dobby bowed and disappeared.

 

“What stereotype do we have now?” Gryffindor grumbled.

 

Harry smiled, “We are resourceful.”

 

Godric blinked and relaxed, “That’s not too bad.”

 

“Why didn’t you just have the house elf bring them here?” Helga said.

 

“It would be awfully suspicious if the students were taken by a house elf Helga.” Slytherin said, rolling his eyes.

 

Helga blushed, “Oh, right.”

 

Dobby popped back in with Harry’s trunk, “You be needin’ anything else Master Harry?”

 

“Not right now Dobby. But you can take breakfast if you like.” Harry said, Dobby bowed and disappeared again, taking the breakfast dishes with him. Harry knelt by his trunk and the Founders hovered behind him curiously. He opened it and pulled out the Marauders Map and his Invisibility cloak.

 

“What is parchment and a blanket going to do?” Slytherin huffed.

 

Harry smiled up at him, “Come on now Lord Slytherin. We live in a world of magic.” He shook out his cloak and threw it on, instantly disappearing.

 

“Invisibility cloak.” Rowena hummed, “Nice.”

 

Harry laughed and draped it over the end of his trunk before picking up the Map, “This is the Marauders Map.” He took his wand out of his pocket and tapped the front, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” He said, instantly the lines of Hogwarts appeared over the parchment as well as the moving footprints with names attached.

 

‘Is that me?’ Hogwarts asked excitedly.

 

“Yes this is a map of you. It shows everyone who is here and where they are, including the ghosts and house elves. It cannot be tricked by potions or charms and it never lies.” Harry said flipping through the map, he stopped at the seventh floor, “It doesn’t show this room though which is unusual.”

 

‘This room doesn’t always exist little one. Maybe the map is confused by that.’ Hogwarts said, excitement still filling her voice. ‘It really follows me!’ she squealed and Harry laughed as he saw a stairway moving back and forth without ever quiet hitting either landing.

 

“That’s incredible.” Rowena said leaning closer with the other three Founders, “I thought we made her unplottable.”

 

“This would have been very useful to see which students were in class.” Helga said watching a little pair of foot prints walking along a hall in the dungeons.

 

“How was this made?” Godric asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Harry said, “It was made by my father and his friends. You’d have to ask Sirius and Remus.”

 

“How do you stop people from taking this?” Slytherin asked, “It’s very valuable. I know I would have loved to have it.”

 

Harry laughed, “Well it’s not common knowledge that it exists. And you have to have the password. If you don’t it only talks to you.”

 

“Talks?” Slytherin questioned.

 

Harry cocked his head, “You guys can do a little bit of magic right?” they all nodded and Harry tapped the Map with his wand, “Mischief Managed.” He said, the Map pulled closed and went blank. “Go on, tap it. Say anything but the password.” He said stepping back.

 

Rowena slipped forward and tapped the Map, “Can I see the school?” she asked it.

 

In the next second writing appeared:

 

**Mr. Prongs regrets to inform you that you are not permitted but is happy to meet you Lady Ravenclaw.**

**Mr. Wormtail would like to compliment the beautiful Lady Ravenclaw.**

**Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Wormtail’s assessment and would like to know if the Lady Ravenclaw is single.**

**Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that he is not in fact single, but is also pleased to meet a Founder.**

 

Rowena blushed while Godric burst out laughing, “That’s brilliant!”

 

“Isn’t it?” Harry said with a grin, “When my potions professor tried to get into it, the Map insulted him.”

 

‘What will it say if I try?’ Hogwarts wondered. The Founders looked amused and stepped aside so Hogwarts could settle her tangible magic in front of the once again blank map. She tapped it, ‘Show me me.’

 

The map was blank for several seconds but as they started to feel Hogwarts sadness the writing began:

 

**Mr. Moony wonders why Miss Hogwarts would need a map of herself.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to compliment Miss Hogwarts on her amazing secret passages.**

**Mr. Prongs would like to apologize for Mr. Padfoot’s terrible use of innuendo and would like to thank Miss Hogwarts for the wonderful adventures.**

**Mr. Wormtail seconds Mr. Prongs’ sentiment and wonders if Miss. Hogwarts has ever moved rooms to prank students.**

 

Hogwarts and Harry laughed as the Founders stared at the Map in wonder.

 

“You should try that!” Harry laughed.

 

‘I wouldn’t want the students to get in trouble.’ Hogwarts giggled, ‘But it does sound like fun.’

 

“Maybe you could change them on the Professors. Then the students wouldn’t be blamed and they’d get out of class for the day while the professor was hunting down the room.” Harry laughed.

 

Hogwarts giggled some more and picked Harry up with her magic, he yelped as she spun him around, ‘You’re going to be the best Headmaster ever!’

 

“Hey!” The Founders cried indignantly.

 

‘Sorry Masters, Mistresses.’ Hogwarts said putting Harry down.

 

Slytherin shook his head, “Alright. Try to get your trusted in here. I will go tell Tom to meet you in the Shrieking Shack. What are the things he will need for your family to trust him?”

 

“He should call Sirius Padfoot and Remus Moony.” Harry said, “He should also tell them that in their last letter they claimed that running from the authorities was like a second extended honeymoon. If they need more than that he can tell them that Sirius left a note on the end offering to let me have the secret stash of fire whiskey he hid in the owlery.”

 

Slytherin nodded, “Very well. Good luck getting your friends.” He disappeared in a tiny flash, leaving Harry, Hogwarts, and the remaining three Founders to find Luna and the Twins.

 

* * *

 

It had taken quite a bit of blood from Bellatrix Lestrange and a fairly sophisticated locator charm, but Tom had finally found Sirius and Remus. Right now he was watching them move around the tiny cottage he’d found them in, trying to think of what to say to the two to get them to come with him to Hogsmeade. Even if he no longer looked like a snake hybrid, one was an escaped convict and the other a werewolf, they wouldn’t trust him any further than they could throw him.

 

Granted they could probably throw him pretty far with their enhanced forms. Tom shifted, trying not to think of being tossed around by an enraged werewolf. At his feet Nagini hissed, ***Could we not just spell them quiet and drag them with us?***

***I don’t think that would help earn their trust.*** he hissed back. Nagini hissed in annoyance but didn’t move.

 

“Tom.” Came a calm voice beside him. Regardless of the tone Tom jumped about a foot in the air before turning to see an amused Salazar. “I see you have found them.”

 

Tom took a deep breath to calm himself, “Yes, I have. I’m not sure what to say to make them trust me.”

 

Salazar chuckled, “When he woke Harry warned us they would be wary. He told me a few things to help that along.”

 

Tom perked up, “Great. Because it was coming down to Nagini’s suggestion and I don’t think that would help with the whole trust thing.”

 

Salazar raised an eyebrow and looked down to the snake, ***I wanted to just spell them to come along. It’s not that hard. I’ve seen Master do it before.***

 

Salazar nodded, ***Yes but your Master is right. That would not inspire trust among young Harry and his family.*** Nagini huffed and went back to watching the two in the cottage. Salazar turned to Tom, “Harry said to tell them he sent you and to call them by their Marauder nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony. He also said they might need more proof so he told me something about their last letter to him. First that, apparently, they see running from the authorities as a second, extended honeymoon.” Tom let out a snort and Salazar smiled, “If they are still unsure after that then you are to mention that Sirius left Harry a note at the end telling him about a secret stash of fire whiskey that the man apparently hid in the owlery.”

 

Tom nodded, “I can work with that. Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome. Now Harry said the best place to meet is in the Shrieking Shack. I’m not positive what it is, I hope you know.” Salazar said.

 

“Not exactly.” Tom said, “It was after my time. But they should know.” He said gesturing to the two Marauders.

 

“Excellent.” Salazar said, “I will try to have them out there during dinner, that way everyone is distracted. There should be four children and one house elf. You will need to remove the Ministry trace from them so they are free to practice without interference.” Salazar gave him a sly smile, “I’m sure you know a bit of magic to cut those leashes.”

 

Tom chuckled, “I certainly do Salazar.”

 

Salazar nodded, “Good. I hope to see you in the manor later, I will keep an ear out for someone talking to my portraits.”

 

Tom bowed his head, “I look forward to talking to you again.” Salazar smiled and inclined his head to Nagini before he left. Tom sighed, “Alright Nagini, come on.” Nagini slithered next to him as he made his way to the cottage and simply knocked on the door.

 

Silence reigned before the door opened an inch and one grey eye glared at him with black curly hair framing it on one side, “Who are you? What do you want? How did you find this place?”

 

Tom pressed his lips into a thin line, “That is in fact three questions and if you would like to avoid drawing more attention to this place then you should let me in so I can answer.” The eye narrowed even further and Tom leaned forward a bit, “I was sent by Harry Potter.”

 

The eye widened almost comically and the door was thrown open, “Get in quick.” The man said waving a hand, only sparing a quick glance at Nagini who followed Tom in before the door was slammed. Tom stood ramrod straight in the center of the little cottage as the two men assessed him. The one with light brown hair and green eyes was subtly sniffing in his direction and backed away a bit at the sight of Nagini. The one with grey eyes and curly black hair was sniffing more openly and was making sure to keep between Tom and other. “How do we know that Harry sent you?”

 

Tom worked not to roll his eyes, knowing he would have been suspicious too. “Truthfully I’m not sure which of you is which beyond a guess but I was told to call Sirius by the name Padfoot and Remus by the name Moony. Which are your Marauder nicknames.”

 

The brown haired man tried to step toward him but the black haired one growled and held him back, “You could have found an old picture of that.”

 

Tom nodded, “He told me you’d be wary. I am to mention your last letter to him, where you told him that you apparently see this life on the run as a sort of extended honeymoon.” He raised an eyebrow at them as he said this and received a blush from the green eyed man. The man with the curly black hair nodded hesitantly, still sizing him up, “He gave me one more thing to tell you if you are still unsure.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Apparently, Sirius left him a note about a secret stash of…..” Tom was cute of by the curly haired black man who started coughing violently.

 

“Yes, yes, thank you. We believe you.” He said, glaring slightly at Tom’s amused chuckle, “I’m Sirius Black.” The black haired man said, “And this is my mate Remus Lupin.”

 

Tom nodded to each, “I’m Tom Riddle.” He waved to the floor, “This is my familiar, she will not harm you unless you try to do so to me.”

 

“Fair enough.” Sirius said with a smirk.

 

“What’s wrong with our cub?” Remus asked worriedly, stepping to stand next to Sirius.

 

Tom frowned at the wording but continued when he remember Sirius was Potter’s Godfather, “He is being manipulated and hurt by the Headmaster. We are preparing a way for him to escape. We wanted to make sure you two would be with him so the Headmaster cannot manipulate him to come back using you two.”

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “That’s awfully vague.”

 

Tom sighed, “I’m sorry. I am not aware of the full details myself. I was contacted as I have the ability to break the trace on Harry and his friends as well as help them take down the Headmaster.” He shifted, “I hope to get the full story from Harry once we meet up tonight.”

 

“And who are you exactly?” Sirius growled.

 

Tom looked him in the eyes, “You’re not going to like it.”

 

Sirius growled louder but Remus put a hand on his chest, “You’re willing to help our cub?” Tom nodded, “You won’t hurt him in anyway?” Tom shook his head. Remus glanced at Sirius, “Then it doesn’t much matter.”

 

Tom shifted, “Hold onto that thought.” He breathed, “I’m the current Dark Lord.”

 

Tom wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting; yelling, screaming maybe, even running away. But he wasn’t prepared for was the two men in front of him to relax and for Sirius to joke, “Not going by Voldemort anymore?”

 

“Um, no.” Tom said, “At least not unless I’m in front of my followers.”

 

Remus nodded, “Keeps the fear alive.”

 

“Exactly.” Tom said, still a little confused.

 

Remus crouched and addressed Nagini, “I guess that means your Nagini. I’m not parselmouth so I will have to save my greeting for when Harry is here. Not that I don’t think your Master would translate it for me but I’d rather talk through my cub.”

 

Nagini blinked, seemingly as confused as Tom who finally had to come out and say it, “Why are you so okay with this?”

 

Sirius put his arms around Remus’s waist as he stood, “I and Remy know a lot of terrible things Dumbledore has done and suspected but could never prove the abuse. But Dumbledore is too strong and influential for us to fight. We also didn’t want to risk the danger of simply running with Harry. You said you were strong but even strong wizards change their mind when going up against Dumbledore. The Dark Lord however, we know you have the power and the drive to take him on.”

 

Remus nodded, “If anyone can help and keep out cub safe from that monster it would be you.”

 

Tom blinked, “Many would call me the monster.”

 

Sirius Black cackled, showing a bit of his crazy from Azkaban, “You, Dark Lord, are a tame little kitten. Dumbledore is the monster.” He spat.

 

Tom looked to Remus who had pain in his eyes, “Dumbledore took our cub from us.”

 

The Dark Lord shifted, “You keep saying cub. I thought it was because you’re his godparents but that’s not it is it?”

 

Remus shook his head sadly, “Harry is our son. By blood. Dumbledore took him when he was born and gave him to the Potter’s.”

 

“Does Harry know?” Tom asked, startled.

 

Remus let out a low whine and Sirius rubbed his shoulder, “We didn’t even know until recently. Dumbledore put a charm on us to block our memories. Remy’s came back on the night we confronted Wormtail, the scum. He forgot his wolfsbane potion and when his wolf caught Harry’s scent it forced the memories out. After that I had to escape to avoid the aurors. When Remy found me he was able to unlock mine. We decided not to tell him until we could get him away from there.”

 

Tom shook his head, “I knew Dumbledore was manipulative but I never imagined this. Is Harry…?”

 

“A werewolf?” Remus said with a short laugh, “He’s a half-breed, not a full wolf. Half-breed werewolves have the heighten senses and the ability to find a mate but they don’t have the full transformation or the moon madness. He won’t even get his senses until later this year.”

 

Tom let out a breath with relief, “That’s good. I don’t have anything against werewolves but if he had the full abilities Hogwarts would have been in for a wild ride.”

 

Sirius frowned, “I thought we were taking him from there.”

 

Tom laughed, “Oh we are. But apparently Hogwarts has a consciousness and the minds and magic of the Founders reside with her. According to Lord Slytherin, Hogwarts has taken a liking to Harry and will refuse any other Headmaster but him. When we take down Dumbledore, Harry will take control of the school.”

 

Remus laughed, “Even without full werewolf powers Hogwarts won’t know what hit it.”

 

* * *

 

Finding the twins and Luna had been easy once the Map had been reactivated. The problem lay in the fact that apparently the twins had landed Saturday afternoon detention with Umbridge. They definitely weren’t in a place where Dobby could get them without notice and cats always seemed to know where Harry was even under the cloak, Umbridge’s office had no shortage of cats.

 

“Maybe you should focus the Luna girl first.” Godric said.

 

Harry shook his head, “Luna always seems to know when I need her. She won’t be hard to get.”

 

“Always?” Helga asked.

 

“Yeah, I think she might be a seer but she claims that Nargles tell her things.” Harry said, he stopped and frowned, “Actually I’m surprised she isn’t already here. She usually shows up right when I realize I need to see her.” He flipped through the map and stopped at the seventh floor map. He laughed, “See there she is.” The Founders gathered around the map and saw one pair of foot prints ambling along the wall Hogwarts’ room was in, the name Luna Lovegood followed the prints.

 

Harry went over to the door and opened it, a small blond girl wearing a regular uniform along with a necklace holding a butter beer cork and huge glasses that had red and blue lens. “Hello big brother.” She said in a dreamy voice, “Are we really to meet to the Dark Lord this evening?”

 

Harry laughed, “We are little sister.” He stepped back as she flowed into the room and shut the door behind her. “Luna, the Founders; Founders, Luna Lovegood. My little sister.”

 

“It’s an adoptive relationship.” Luna stated calmly, “But I enjoy having a big brother.”

 

Helga laughed, “That’s excellent dear. It’s good to know that after his hardships Harry has someone to be close to.”

 

“Yes.” Luna said a tad strained, she took her glasses off and looked to Harry, “How was your training last night Harry? I was going to come see if I could help you but the Nargles said Hogwarts had kidnapped you.”

 

‘I didn’t kidnap him!’ Hogwarts cried indignantly, the floor rumbled.

 

Luna’s eyes widened a tad, “No offense my lady Hogwarts. I simply repeated what the Nargles said. I would have come if I felt that he was in danger.”

 

‘Tell the Nargles they need to learn context.’ Hogwarts pouted.

 

Harry laughed and repeated Hogwarts reply to Luna who nodded, “Forgive them my lady they are a young silly breed that enjoys creating trouble. I will attempt to teach them.”

 

‘Thank you.’

 

Harry repeated and Luna bowed her head before turning to Harry, “What are we doing now then?”

 

“Lord Slytherin is off talking to Tom, we are to rescue the twins.” Harry said.

 

“Without causing too much suspicion of course.” Godric said, “We want as much time to pass as possible before the Headmaster finds you four gone.”

 

“Interesting problem Lord Gryffindor.” Luna said, “Distractions to draw attention away is what comes to mind of course but our resident tricksters are the ones being held.”

 

“Peeves maybe?” Harry said, “If we could find him, you know he’s fond of the twins.”

 

“Unpredictable.” Luna stated, “Not all cats are distracted by Poltergeists. The Nargles are unsure if the Pink Lord can communicate with them.”

 

“The Pink Lord?” Rowena asked in amusement.

 

“Delores Umbridge has a completely pink office and is fond of wearing all sorts of pink robes.” Luna said, “It is quiet painful on the eyes after a while.”

 

“Might I suggest a bright distraction?” Slytherin said reappearing next to Godric, “To reflect off all of the color and blind the enemy.” He looked to Luna, “Hello child.”

 

“Lord Slytherin.” Luna said, bowing her head, “The idea has merit. But as I was saying before, our resident tricksters are the ones imprisoned.”

 

“Wait, Luna didn’t Fred give you one of the experimental fireworks?” Harry asked.

 

“The hummingbird one.” She said with a nod.

 

“You could send Ears to set it off. You know the twins will take the opportunity to escape and no one will really be suspicious because it’s something the twins might have done anyway. Then I can send them Prongs to lead them up here out of the way of anyone.” Harry said.

 

Luna began nodding before a smile spread across her face, “Yes and imagine how much Fred and George will love that rescue.”

 

“Children I’m afraid you lost us.” Godric said with a laugh.

 

Harry looked to them with a grin, “Fred and George make these living fireworks. It will make lots of noise and light. Luna can send Ears to set it off.”

 

“Ears is my patronus.” Luna added in.

 

Harry nodded, “And then I will send my patronus, Prongs, to lead the twins back here along a clear path using the map.”

 

All four Founders looked surprised, “You have that fine of control over your patronuses?” Slytherin asked.

 

Luna nodded, “Harry taught me.” She said drawing her wand and casting her patronus, a small hare sprang forth and ran circles around the Founders before it returned to Luna who patted it on the head before it vanished.

 

Godric frowned at Harry, “And you cast with fine control even with your power suppressed and the spells requirement.”

 

Harry gave him a slightly bitter smile, “You mean, being treated as I have how do I have a happy enough memory to create a patronus.” Harry let his smile slip into a frown. “I thought it would have something to do with hearing about my parents or the feeling of flying on my broom. But my happiest memory is being hugged by Sirius and Remus. It’s a…very powerful memory.” He cast the spell and watched with a small smile as Prongs raced around the room before stopping before the Founders and huffing out a white breath. “As for the power portion of that question I’m not sure. After I cast it the first couple of times I was able to make him talk, now I can have him out for almost a whole continuous hour before I feel tired.” He cocked his head as Prongs pranced over to him and nuzzled his hair, “Thinking about it, it is strange.” He smiled though and pat Prongs’ flank, “But it comes in handy now.” Prongs disappeared as Harry turned to Luna, “Do you have the firework with you or should I have Dobby get it?”

 

As Luna pulled the firework from her shrunken trunk Slytherin leaned toward his friends, “If this is his power suppressed he will be extraordinaire when it is free.” He whispered, the other three nodded.

 

The children were standing now and the Founders paid closer attention as they opened the door a little, “Hogwarts.” Harry called, “Can you open all the door leading to into the Defense Office? If Ears hits one she’ll lose the firework.”

 

‘Of course Harry.’ Hogwarts responded, ‘It is done.’

 

“Send her Luna.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the pink belly of the frilly whale Fred gritted his teeth as the words were dug magically into his hand by the quill. He glanced over at George to see his brother looking like his mirror as always. Umbridge was sitting at her desk grading, completely ignoring them and their small gasps of pain. Suddenly the door to the office slammed open as well as the door in the classroom, Umbridge frowned and glared at them, “That won’t work.”

 

“We didn’t….”

 

“Do that.” George finished for him.

 

Umbridge scowled, “Well it didn’t open on its own!” she stood and went to the door.

 

Fred and George watched as Umbridge struggled uselessly to close her office door. No matter what she tried though it stayed plastered to the wall. Suddenly a flick of light drew their attention down. They both instantly recognized Ears, the small hare was carrying one of their fireworks and they grinned. The hare wiggled her nose back in greeting before dropping the firework and disappearing.

 

In the next instant a glittering, sparking humming bird burst from the firework and raced around the room. Umbridge jumped for cover behind her desk and the kittens on the wall meowed in distress as the firework jiggled them in their places. As the hummingbird dive bombed Umbridge the twins sprinted from the offices cackling.

 

The second they got to the hall they saw Prongs waiting for them, “This way.” The stag said with Harry’s voice. They snuck around, following the stag slowly but surely up to the seventh floor where it ran ahead. They looked to see Prongs disappear as a door opened in the wall and Harry stuck his head out, “In here guys.” They dived into the room and Harry shut the door behind them.

 

“Blimey little brother….”

 

“little sister, that was…..”

 

“a truly inspired…..”

 

“rescue! You should have……”

 

“seen the Pink Lord…..”

 

“scramble when the hummingbird….”

 

“dive bombed her!” Fred ended with a laugh.

 

Harry grinned, “We thought you’d like it.”

 

Luna nodded, “Especially since we used one of your fireworks.”

 

“It was perfect.” They chorused, enveloping the two younger in a group hug.

 

Harry pulled away with a smile, “Fred, George, I want you to meet some people.” They looked to him expectantly and he gestured toward the center of the room where four ghosts floated, “The Founders of Hogwarts; Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Gryffindor.” The twins took them in with wide eyes, “I would also like you to meet Hogwarts herself.” The floor rumbled and Harry grinned at the twins expressions, “She says hello.”

 

“Pleased to meet you all.” George stuttered.

 

“A pleasure.” Fred added.

 

Godric chuckled, “I can tell from Harry’s expression that stunned silence is not the norm for you two.”  The two stared at him with wide eyes.

 

Harry laughed, “I’m sure once they get used to it you won’t be able to shut them up.”

 

“Shall we enjoy the silence then?” Slytherin hummed.

 

Fred looked to George and George looked to Fred, “I wouldn’t have expected Slytherin to be the one with the deadpan humor Gred.”

 

“Neither would I Forge.”

 

They both looked to Harry, “What have you gotten into now little brother?” they asked as one.

 

Harry laughed, “Oh you know a bit of everything.”

 

“What first….”

 

“Then Harry?”

 

“We’re getting out of here.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“When?” they chorused.

 

Slytherin chuckled at their antics, “Tonight during dinner.”


	4. Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry. He has such bad luck. The Escape doesn't go quite as planned. 
> 
> Featuring Salazar Slytherin, Matchmaker extraordinaire, and asshole Dumbledore!

Tom had been in many disgusting places over the years. You tended to frequent some pretty nasty venues as a Dark Lord. However, sitting in this ‘shrieking shack’ was the worst yet. Not that it was that bad physically. No, besides some wrecked furniture and debris it was actual okay. However, now he was sitting in a chair he had conjured trying not to look or blush at the two canine’s making out like teenagers in the corner.

 

When they had arrived the two had explained their involvement in the naming of the Shrieking Shack. Of course that lead to fond memories of their youth, which lead to gentle kisses, which led to the Dark Lords current situation. A soft moan rose into the air followed by a low chuckle; Tom blushed, his eyes going pink.

 

 ***Are you well Master?*** Nagini hissed, ***I didn’t know your new form could change colors.***

 

 ***I’m fine Nagini.*** he said hurriedly, ***I simply have a harder time hiding my emotion now that my soul is back together. It’s been so long since I’ve had any emotion to hide at all, I can’t control it.***

 

***And what emotion is pink Master?***

***Embarrassment.*** Tom squeaked as another moaned echoed in the room. He quickly cast a tempus charm and saw that it was about twenty minutes before Hogwarts began dinner. He put his head in his hands and tried to tune out the sounds of pleasure coming from the corner.

 

“Padfoot, Moony, is now really the time to be making out?” came an amused voice.

 

Tom’s head shot up and took in the white stag patronus standing in the doorway, “Harry!” Remus exclaimed from the corner, scrambling out of Sirius’ lap to stand in front of the stag, “You’ve worked on your patronus!”

 

“Of course.” The stag said, it walked further into the room and lowered its head so it was eye to eye with Tom who was watching it with wonder, “Hello Tom. Nice to see you looking so human.”

 

Tom smirked, “Surprised to see you not looking human, Harry.” The stag let out a huff of breath that made white patronus smoke curl around Tom’s head.

 

The stag knelt in front of Nagini who reared up, ***Hello Nagini. Your scales are looking very nice today.***

***Thank you hatchling.*** Nagini hissed back.

 

The stag walked back over toward Sirius and Remus, “I’ve sent Hedwig here. She should stay with you until I get there.” He looked back to Tom, “We are waiting for Snape to join Dumbledore in the Great Hall. Then we will sneak out the side passage, through the tunnel beneath the willow and in here. Slytherin said that it would probably be best to remove the trace before we take the portkey to the Manor.”

 

“I can do that.” Tom said.

 

“Great see you soon.” The stag nuzzled Sirius then Remus before it vanished.

* * *

 

“Alright.” Harry said sliding his wand back in his pocket, “They know we’re just waiting for Snape.”

 

“Did you already call for Hedwig Harry?” Luna asked pulling up the hood of her new black and royal blue cloak that Hogwarts had materialized from somewhere. She wouldn’t tell Harry where she had gotten them but the material was thick and swirled out dramatically when Luna walked. Hogwarts had materialized similar ones for the twins and Harry. The twins’ being black and red and Harry’s black and silver.

 

“I sent her to the Shrieking Shack to wait with Remus.” Harry said, making sure he had his shrunken trunk safely attached to his belt. “Dobby are you ready to leave as well?”

 

“Yes Master Harry.” The little elf said with a smile, he held up the sock Harry had given him and a piece of cheese, “Dobby is most prepared for new living quarters.”

 

“Hogwarts are you ready to use the map the guide us?” Harry asked.

 

‘Yes little one. Are you wearing your pendent so I will be able to feel you?’ Hogwarts asked.

 

“Right here.” Harry said tapping the pendent that had the school crest and was imbued with her power.

 

“The Severus Snape dot has settled in the Great Hall!” Rowena announced

 

“Great.” Harry said, he looked to Godric, “Are you clear on the Maps password?”

 

Godric smiled, “Yes Harry. If we need to speak to you we will follow the connection between Hogwarts and her pendent.”

 

Harry winced, “Sorry. I want this to go well but I have the worst luck.”

 

“It’s the luck of a Gryffindor.” Slytherin chuckled, ignoring Godric’s frown, “You just love to get into trouble.”

 

“It’s the Gryffindor way!” Fred cheered.

 

“Seek the Danger!” George laughed.

 

“Defeat the Evil!” Fred said.

 

“Be the Hero!” they chorused. Rowena and Helga dissolved into giggles and Luna grinned.

 

Slytherin rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, Heroes. Now quickly before people decide to leave dinner early.” He looked to Harry, “Don’t forget, the portkey activation is in Parseltongue. If you say it in English it won’t work.” Harry nodded.

 

The twins and Harry pulled their hoods up and Harry led the way from the room to a string of ‘Good lucks’ and ‘Stay safes’ being sent after them. They moved through the halls silently, Harry listening to Hogwarts who guided them through abandon hallways toward the side exit. Just as they reached the hall the exit was in Hogwarts hissed for them to stop.

 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered.

 

‘The Headmaster disappeared from the Map.’ Hogwarts stressed.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked back to the others, “Go to the shrieking shack, I will be there as soon as I can or send Prongs with news.”

 

“But Harry….” Fred started.

 

“Now!” Harry hissed pointing to the tapestry hiding the tunnel.

 

As the other four ducked out of sight Harry heard the Headmaster’s voice, “There you are Harry. I have not seen you for meals today, are you well?”

 

“I’m fine professor just a tad sore.” Harry said.

 

‘Don’t make eye contact little one. He’s trying to read your thoughts.’ Hogwarts warned. Harry focused on the Professor’s shoulder.

 

“Your friends were worried when you didn’t show up for food. Ronald was quite torn up about it.” Dumbledore continued.

 

‘I’m positive he wasn’t.’ Harry hissed mentally, “I’m sorry professor.”

 

Dumbledore stepped uncomfortably close, “How long did it take you to recover from last night’s training?”

 

“One hour sir.” Harry guessed, knowing it took him a while to get up to the seventh floor last night.

 

“That is too slow.” Dumbledore growled, losing all semblance of his grandfatherly kindness, “If you are to succeed you must throw those off quicker!”

 

Harry bit the inside of his lip, ‘Who can fight off two crucios back to back with three blood boiling cures faster than an hour!’ he mentally screamed, “Yes sir. I will try.”

 

“You had better.” Dumbledore snapped, “Fail again and I will make sure the weak little wolf has no wolfsbane for the next three moons.” Harry flinched, Dumbledore smiled, “Just think of how devastated he will be when he finds out he killed people.” The Headmaster chuckled, “The mutt will try to stop him of course. But we both know what the wolf will think of that.” Harry kept his head resolutely down so he didn’t see the hand come flying at him in a smack hard enough to send him sprawling.

 

‘Little one!’ Hogwarts cried.

 

“Do you understand!” the Headmaster snapped.

 

“Yes sir.” Harry mumbled.

 

Dumbledore retreated to his grandfatherly mask, “Good. Then you can show me how much better you can do right now.” Harry flinched as Dumbledore raised his wand calmly, “ _Crucio_.” He intoned pleasantly as anyone else might say Hello. Pain slammed into Harry and he writhed as Dumbledore held the curse.

 

‘Little one hold on!’ Hogwarts said, ‘I can’t doing anything without risking you. I’m sending the Founders!’

 

Harry barely heard her over the sound of his heart beating nearly out of his chest. Tears streamed from his face and he fought to make his mind blank and block out the pain hitting every nerve ending he had. The curse stopped and he breathed heavily, “What happens if you fail this?” Dumbledore questioned.

 

“You hurt Remus.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Will you fail?” Dumbledore asked, Harry shook his head quickly. “ _Crucio_.” Dumbledore said again, offhandedly like he was telling the time, not torturing Harry.

 

Harry shook and curled into himself to try and temper the pain, but nothing helped. Suddenly the curse cut off and through the haze Harry heard the roar of a lion then power wrapped around him and he was gone.

* * *

 

While Tom was grateful that the making out was over he wasn’t sure the worried pacing and large black dog sitting and staring longing at the door was much better. “He should be here by now.” Remus was muttering, “It usually only takes him fifteen minutes to get from one end of the school to another.”

 

“He had to sneak around and avoid people and bring others with him. It might take a little longer.” Tom said, trying to soothe the couple. The dog at the door whined, “You probably shouldn’t go looking for him.” Tom warned as he saw the dog step toward the door.

 

Suddenly they heard foot steps outside the door and three children and an elf came in, Remus took in the twins, Luna, and Dobby, “Where is Harry!” he demanded.

 

“We don’t know Professor…..”

 

“Harry was talking to Hogwarts…..”

 

“Then he told us to come here….”

 

“He said he would be here……”

 

“Soon or he would……”

 

“Send Prongs.” Fred and George finished, trading worried glances.

 

Remus looked to Luna, “Anything?”

 

Luna looked up at him with wide eyes, “The Nargles say that Dumbledore is talking to Harry.”

 

Sirius snarled and padded over to stand by Remus, who was having a hard time with the news, “Okay.” Remus said trying to calm himself, “They’re just talking. He wouldn’t do anything in a hallway.” The twins exchanged looks and Luna looked sad, “Would he?” Remus growled.

 

“It has happened before Professor.” Luna said slowly, “Not in front of other students. He claims to want to build up Harry’s ability to work through the pain.”

 

Tom frowned, “Most torture curses paralyze the victim. What is that old man thinking! It could leave permanent damage to force them to move after taking one. Even I don’t make them move on their own!” Remus let out a whine.

 

Suddenly power swirled in the room and with a pop Harry appeared curled up on the floor surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven. Remus and Sirius ran toward Harry but Luna swirled into their path holding up her hands, “I know you want to help but Harry can’t be touched after those. Fred tried to the first time we found him like this and it put him in more pain.”

 

The animals morphed back into the Founders in their ghost forms, “Are you sure Luna?” Helga asked nervously, “That dreadful man cast the Cruciatus twice and held it for at least twenty seconds.”

 

Luna nodded, “He’ll be safe to touch in about two minutes and will be up and about in five.”

 

“I don’t know what to be more disturbed by.” Tom said, drawing everyone’s attention, “The fact that he can recover so quickly from that. Or that you three have seen him enough in this state that you can accurately tell how long his recovery will take.”

 

Dobby handed Luna his sock and cheese before disappearing, “Where is Dobby off too?”

 

“Getting my tea.” Harry moaned from the ground, still giving full body twitches every so often.

 

“Little brother…”

 

“Likes peppermint tea….”

 

“When he’s done recovering.” Fred and George said.

 

“He has an after torture ritual.” Remus distressed.

 

“It’s okay Moony.” Harry rasped, Remus gave him a weak smile and Sirius crawled past Luna to lay next to Harry, making certain not to touch him. “Snuffles is still a silly name.” Harry huffed, Sirius let out a whine.

 

Slytherin slipped over to Tom who was staring at Harry with a worried frown, “Tom.” He said softly, the Dark Lord shook himself and looked to him, “He’ll be fine.”

 

Tom blinked, “Of course he will be. He’s the boy-who-just-wont-quit. It’s just….He…..”

 

Slytherin smiled, “You care for him.”

 

“No.” Tom snorted before his face fell, “Yes….Maybe.” he glared at Slytherin, “No, it’s just the influx of emotions brought on by the sudden regaining of my soul that _someone_ pushed on me.”

 

Slytherin quirked an eyebrow, “Is that what this is then?”

 

Tom frowned, “I’ve only met him a few times before when we were fighting. I don’t know him enough to care.”

 

Slytherin gave him a sly smile, “Right. Well while Harry is recovering from torture why don’t you cast the spells to cut them from the trace? It shouldn’t disturb Harry further.”

 

“Why would I care if it did?” Tom said drawing himself up, “He’s strong, he can handle it.” He stepped toward the group surrounding Harry and pulled his wand but stopped as weight on his feet drew his eyes downward to Nagini who was wrapping around his legs.

 

 ***Please don’t hurt the hatchling Master. I can taste his pain from here. He matches you but he will break if you hurt him.*** Nagini hissed forlornly.

 

Tom glared at Slytherin who shrugged, “I would listen to her. Snakes are very wise.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes and looked back down at Nagini, ***I’m not hurting him darling. I’m cutting his collar from him so he can come with us.***

***Setting him free?*** Nagini asked.

 

 ***Yes, so he can leave the ones who did that to him.*** Tom said patiently.

 

Nagini stared at him for several seconds before slithering off of him, ***Good he will make you a good Queen.***

 

Tom choked and Slytherin snickered, Tom looked quickly to Harry who was frowning at Nagini. He was sitting up now and was sipping at a tea cup, Sirius was pressed along his side and Remus had fully transformed to his wolf and had his head on Harry’s leg. Harry looked up at Tom with a raised eyebrow, Tom just shrugged.

 

The twins were standing protectively behind Harry, “What’s with….”

 

“The wand….

 

“Dark Lord?” Fred and George asked protectively.

 

Tom rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to take the Ministry trace off of you so you can still use your magic out of school.”

 

Rowena nodded, “You will need to continue learning even though you are away.”

 

“Aw that’s no fun.” Fred whined.

 

Godric chuckled, “We are the Founders of a school. Did you really think we would let you out of learning?”

 

“The only reason they don’t like school is because there isn’t a pranking 101 class.” Harry rasped sipping his tea.

 

“Yeah, we’d ace that class!” George laughed.

 

“And it would help us with our products!” Fred exclaimed.

 

Tom ignored them as they went off on a rant about their joke shop and its various products. He started with the blond girl, Luna if he remember correctly. He cast the spell and the trace was removed with a soft _snick_ , she looked up at him at the sound and smiled. He returned it before turning and repeating the process on the twins, who didn’t seem to notice the trace coming off of them. By the time he got to Harry, the boy was standing and stretching his muscles; ignoring the whining of the wolf and dog at his sides.

 

Harry noticed Tom raise his wand toward him and smiled, “Don’t bother. Dumbledore removed it ages ago.” All the chattered stopped and every eye turned once again to Harry.

 

“Why?” Tom asked.

 

“Because the trace also detects spells cast on minors as well as spells cast by them.” Harry said, “He removed it before we trained for the first time.”

 

“Maybe the Ministry is not corrupt enough to just let this happen, they just didn’t know.” Tom mused.

 

Harry smiled, “I like the hope angle. That’s new. But I’m pretty sure the Ministry turns a blind eye to most of it unless there is a major cry of outrage.”

 

“Yeah, the Pink Lord…..”

 

“is from the Ministry……”

 

“And she sure as hell……”

 

“isn’t afraid of using……”

 

“Blood quills in her…..”

 

“Detentions.” Fred and George said angrily.

 

“Blood quills!” Helga exclaimed, “Those were looked down on in our time. I was sure they would be made illegal by now.”

 

“They are.” Remus growled, transforming and stalking over to the twins, “Are you two alright.”

 

“Just fine professor.” Fred said.

 

“Just a bit sore.” George added.

 

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Fred said.

 

“Yeah it only stings a little after the wounds close.” Harry said.

 

“You used one too?” Sirius growled, transforming and taking Harry’s free hand, looking at the scars.

 

Harry smiled, “Let’s face it I’m not one to pass up a detention.” Sirius pulled his wand out and started casting healing spells on the scars. “I’m fine Sirius. After training with Dumbledore this was a walk in the park.”

 

“It doesn’t mean it was okay Harry.” Godric said gently.

 

“Of course it’s not.” Harry agreed, “But I’m not as worried about me. Students from almost every year  have had detentions with her. She has even first years using them. I’m more worried about them.” The pendant around Harry’s neck flashed and he blushed, he quickly switched the focus, “Anyway, Tom is going to take over the Ministry. I’m sure he’ll thoroughly destroy Umbridge and make sure the quills are only used for naughty Azkaban prisoners.” His eyes flashed and he grinned, “Maybe Delores should have to write with one as part of her punishment.”

 

Tom felt a little bewildered at Harry’s support and the bit of blood lust he showed toward the Umbridge woman. Even more surprised when there were nods at Harry’s words, “I’d be glad to help with the takeover of the Ministry.” Sirius said, “I won’t take the mark as my loyalty’s lie with Remy and Harry but if you need an extra wand I’ll help.” Remus repeated the sentiments, followed by the twins, and Luna who simply wanted to “test a few spells I saw on some Ministry workers”.

 

 ***See?*** Nagini hissed happily, ***He makes a good Queen.***

 

Harry shifted a bit, ***Nagini I am not female.***

***You don’t need to be female to be a good Queen. A Queen thinks of what’s best for the people and talks them over with the King. A Queen also protects the children.*** Nagini hissed slowly, like she was explaining it to a child, ***You are good Queen. You fit well with my Master.***

 

Tom and Harry were both blushing at that and studiously trying to ignore each other. Slytherin clapped his hands to draw the curious gazes from the two, “You should be going before they come looking for you here. We will check in every other day as we discussed. Tom knows how to contact me if you need to see us sooner.”

 

After a round of goodbyes the Founders disappeared, Harry ran his thumb over the pendant as it pulsed again. “What is that Harry?” Remus asked.

 

“Oh.” Harry gave him a lopsided smile, “Hogwarts was really unhappy with me leaving her. She put a bit of her magic in this so she can always tell where I am. When it pulses she’s trying to talk to me.”

 

“So the school is alive.” Tom said with a smile, “I thought that was just a bunch of stuff made up by the staff.”

 

Harry laughed, “No she’s really alive. Pretty feisty too.” He rubbed his hands together, “Alright, ready?” Everyone gathered in a circle; Nagini slithered up onto Tom’s shoulder and Hedwig glided down from where she had been sleeping in the ceiling to sit on Harry’s shoulder. Harry pulled a silver snake from his robes, it was curled into a circle and had its tail held in its mouth, little bits of emerald shone among its scales.

 

“Is that…?” Tom breathed.

 

Harry grinned, “Slytherin’s circlet? Yes.” He held it in the middle of the circle, “Grab hold.” Tom was naturally the first to touch it being so excited, the snake’s eyes glowed at his touch. As everyone grabbed hold Tom studied it with a bright smile, not noticing Harry studying him with a smile of his own. “Everyone have a good hold?” there was a round of nods, ***The Snake’s Den.*** Harry hissed and the portkey activated.

 

They all felt the hook in their bellies and they were pulled through in a swirl of color and power. They all landed up right in the center of a dark, chilled room. As everyone let go Harry left the circlet with Tom who was staring down at it in wonder as fires sprang up in torches along the wall and everyone else looked around in awe. Harry nudged Tom, “Slytherin said you would be happy about the circlet but I figured you’d want to see your new house.” Tom blinked and looked up at Harry with wide eyes, clutching the circlet. Harry smiled, “I won’t take it back. You’re the heir. It’s yours. And while I’m flattered you want to look at me, there is a ginormous manor filled with everything Slytherin that you’re standing in right now.”

 

As if he forgot Tom shook himself and spun to look at the grand entrance hall they had appeared in. His mouth went dry instantly and, as if he was back in his snake hybrid form, he rasped softly, “Slytherin Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Friday! Its snowing here though so if my classes get canceled I will update tomorrow.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> YES I will explain why Harry is so comfortable with Tom. NO I wont tell you until next chapter. Enjoy!


	5. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, everyone ships it and the boys wont stop blushing.
> 
> The characters are out of character but are just so damn cute about it!
> 
> Tom is still struggling with emotions and Harry has a peace offering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 115 Kudos! Holy shit guys! Thanks!
> 
> Also, sorry this is late. I'm in the midst of midterms and that does not give me much time to write. 
> 
> I also have a new Tomarry idea that wont leave me alone, I've been writing it on my phone and it can be a distracting little bug. It will be coming soon. Look out for The Collector!

Tom stood open mouthed, taking in the grand entry way they stood in. The floor was rich black marble shot through with intermittent swirls of silver, the walls were rich gray, the windows and fixtures a polished silver, and the big thick curtains framing the windows the deep green so often associated with the House. Behind them sat grand double doors and before them was a grand stair case made of the same marble, with a green runner with silver stitching going up the center.

 

“Welcome to Slytherin Manor.” Came a silky voice, everyone looked to see a ghost at the top of the grand stair case. It was a slim girl with long blond hair and green eyes, she was surprisingly well colored for a ghost, shaded more humanly like the Founders were.

 

Tom stepped to the front of the group with Harry close by, “Hello, I’m Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Heir to Slytherin House.”

 

The girl tilted her head, “I am Lea Vipera Gryffindor-Slytherin, the daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. I’m pleased to meet you, I was beginning to wonder if father would ever find an heir he liked enough to give them the Manor.”

 

“Your Salazar and Godric’s daughter?” Tom choked, “I didn’t even know they were together.”

 

Lea smiled, “Most people didn’t know they were together. They kept it quiet.” She looked behind him to the group and her eyes settled on Harry, “You carry Hogwarts’ crest and power. Are you Headmaster?”

 

“Not at the moment but we are working to rectify that.” Harry said.

 

Lea cocked her head, “Sounds like quite a story.”

 

Tom nodded, “One that we are all not caught up on. Is there somewhere we could do that?”

 

Lea looked to him and smiled, “Yes, I will give you the grand tour later. Right now we can go to the dining room. I would like to hear this as well.”

 

“Of course.” Harry said. The group followed Lea up the stairs and down a hall to a grand dining room. The room was done in, of course, Slytherin colors but the dining table was made of a deep dark wood. In almost a predetermined order, Tom sat at the head of the table and Harry sat to his right with Luna and the twins next to him, Sirius and Remus sat on Tom’s left and Lea hovered over the third chair in a cross-legged sit. Dobby slid under the table and sat against Harry’s legs.

 

Tom looked to his right, “Harry you’re the one who essentially put this gathering in motion. Why don’t you start?” Nagini slithered from Tom’s shoulder and went to curl around Harry’s hands lightly where they sat on the table.

 

“Alright.” Harry said, rubbing his fingers over Nagini’s scales in amusement. He began with the previous night’s training, where he underwent two Crucios and three Blood Boilers interspaced with beatings. That had everyone at the table tense and looking murderous, Nagini was rubbing her head along Harry’s hand in an attempt at comfort. Trying to ignore the reactions Harry glossed over his struggle to the seventh floor and his request for a room he hadn’t been sure actually existed outside of rumors. He told them about passing out and waking to Hogwart’s voice in his head and eventually finding out he could hear the Founders. He blushed he explained his slight mental break and the Founders ghost manifestations as a result. This confused the twins and the adults at the table.

 

“You said they told you that only heirs and apparently you could hear them…..” Fred said.

 

“But we heard them just fine.” George finished.

 

“And we could definitely hear them.” Remus said, that got nods from Sirius and Tom.

 

“That’s their ghost forms.” Lea said easily, she disappeared but continued talking, “When a ghost is just a consciousness we retain more power. Thus the power for my Fathers and Godmothers to not be able to be heard by any but their own descendants. It’s a defense mechanisms for powerful ghosts.” Her ghost form reappeared, “When in our ghost forms we use up the extra power by letting others see and hear us. I assume my parents and godmothers took on their ghost forms for Harry’s and eventually his friend’s benefits.” She looked directly to Tom, “You will be able to hear my father regardless if he has his form or not.” Luna sat simply nodding as if this was an explanation she’d already heard.

 

Harry looked around to check that everyone got the explanation and nodded before continuing. He told them about Dobby coming to heal him, then telling the Founders his story before falling asleep. He looked to Tom then, “I assume Lord Slytherin came to you while I was asleep.”

 

Tom nodded, “Yes, Lord Slytherin came to me when he detected me trying to send you another vision.” Harry narrowed his eyes a bit at Tom who grimaced, “He asked me what my intentions were for trying to contact you and my overall goals. He seemed pleased then made me reabsorb all of my horcruxes but one, giving me back my sanity and my form.”

 

“We did wonder about that.” Fred began.

 

“Harry said you….”

 

“Came out looking…..”

 

“Very snake like…..”

 

“In the face department.” Fred finished.

 

Tom glared at Harry who raised an eyebrow, “What? You did snake-face.” The twins laughed and Tom glared harder, “You look better now?” Harry offered, Tom blushed and looked away.

 

“Anyway.” Tom said, moving on and trying to ignore the snickers from Harry’s side of the table, “Lord Slytherin told me of what was going on in the school and I agreed to help take over and get rid of Dumbledore.”

 

Harry nodded and took over again, “I woke up this morning and talked a bit with the Founders. We went over the plan, I showed them the map, and then mounted a rescue for the twins. The rest of the evening was watching movements and making sure the Founders knew how to use the map so they could use it when they are spying for us.”

 

“You showed the Founders our map?” Sirius choked.

 

Harry looked to the two canines, suddenly worried, “Um….yes?”

 

“And they weren’t angry?” Remus asked, “We did map their supposedly unplottable castle.”

 

Harry brightened, “Oh, no they weren’t mad. They thought it was great and they want to know how you made it, so be prepared for questions when all this is over. Even Hogwarts herself liked it, she kept moving her staircases to watch them move on the map.”

 

“Really?” Sirius asked, perking up, Harry nodded.

 

“You made sure to say the password before they examined it right?” Remus asked, still nervous.

 

Harry laughed, “If you’re worried about the defense mechanism I showed it to them. They wanted to know how it was kept safe. Padfoot even flirted with Rowena.”

 

Sirius paled as Remus glared at him, the twins burst into a fit of laughter, Luna had a small smile on her face, and Tom and Lea were confused. “I can’t believe you!” Remus growled.

 

“Remy you know I can’t control my map counterpart!” Sirius said his eyes pleading for understanding.

 

“Your map counterpart is you at sixteen! I can’t believe you thought you had enough game then get a Founder! Especially since you were already mated to me!” Remus snapped, he looked to Harry, “What else did he do?”

 

Harry looked uncertainly between them, but the force of Remus’ gaze won out over Sirius’ wide eyes. “Um, well Hogwarts wanted to see if the map would acknowledge her. Padfoot complemented her on her secret passages.”

 

Remus slapped Sirius in the back of his head, “I can’t believe you sexually harassed a Castle!” the twins laughed even harder.

 

With the laughter and the scolding in the background, Nagini was looking up at Harry, ***Are you okay hatchling?***

 

Tom’s gaze snapped to Harry at the question. Harry’s eyes were filled with worry as he watched the two canines yell at each other and he was biting his lip, Tom could practically feel the guilt rolling off of him. He let out a hiss that was loud and harsh enough to silence the room. He ignored the others and focused on Harry who was looking at him with wide eyes, “It’s not your fault that Sirius is so much of a playboy that Remus has to scold him. So stop feeling guilty. And stop worrying, if they survived like this, this long then I doubt one more argument will end them.”

 

Harry’s eyes were even wider now and glistening with unshed tears, the Hogwarts pendent flashed and Harry and Nagini disappeared. Tom stood in alarm but Lea held up a hand, “Relax. Hogwarts moved them to the Master’s chambers. They are safe.”

 

Tom glared at the stricken canines, “What the hell was that?!” they both flinched, “He doesn’t need that right now! Especially if you intend to tell him who you really are to him!” he looked to Lea, “Can you take me to them?” Lea nodded and floated toward the door.

 

“Please don’t tell him.” Remus begged, “We want to be able to tell him.”

 

Tom’s eyes flashed red, “I will tell him whatever he needs to know to acknowledge that it’s not his fault.” He swept from the room.

 

Remus laid his head on the table, “What’s the world coming to when the most sane, reasonable one of us is the Dark Lord.” He muttered, he looked up at Sirius through his eyelashes, “I’m sorry Siri, I don’t know what came over me. I got used to your flirting with others a long time ago.”

 

Sirius smiled sadly at him, “Its fine Rem, I’m sure it’s just the stress. And I did flirt with a Castle, which is new.”

 

“What did....”

 

“he mean when….”

 

“he said who you…..”

 

“really are to him?” the twins asked.

 

Sirius sighed and rubbed Remus’ back, “Dumbledore has been playing with lives for a long time. Harry James Potter was actually born Harrison James Lupin-Black, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.” The twins looked shocked and Luna had a sad smile on her face. “When he was a week old, Dumbledore took him from us. We went after him of course, but by the time we caught up he had woven false memories into James and Lily’s minds and gave a blood adoption potion to Harry. He locked our memories of him away with a layer of Oblivates. Remy remembered first, when his wolf scented Harry at the castle. The Remy broke my Oblivates.”

 

“So Prongslet….”

 

“Is actually Moonlet?”

 

“Or would it be Padlet?”

 

Remus and Sirius gave half-hearted chuckles, “Moonlet sounds better.” Sirius said.

 

“Even with our memory gone, we were only going to call him Prongslet until he had an animagus form.” Remus said, “We’d nickname him in the tradition of the Maurders after that.”

 

“Luna?” the twins chorused, all four looked to the Ravenclaw who simply tilted her head.

 

“His first name will be Hellfire.” Luna said.

 

“First?” Sirius questioned.

 

“The Nargles seem sure there will be six.” Luna said, “One for each element.”

 

“Six?” Remus croaked, “No one has ever had six animal forms before. Even Merlin only had four.”

 

Luna shrugged, “The Nargles are adamant it’s six.” She glanced over at the chair Harry had been sitting in before looking back to the twins with a pained expression, “We didn’t even notice.”

 

The table fell into a pained silence.

* * *

 

Dark Lords are supposed to be confident, yet here Tom was fidgeting as he was led to the Master’s Chambers, which meant they were technically his, to see his familiar and a boy he previously wanted dead. “I didn’t know Hogwarts had power within the manor.” He said conversationally.

 

“She doesn’t.” Lea said, “It was the pendent. Traditionally, the Headmaster wore the pendent so that they would be connected to the school at all times, it also removes them to a safe place if they are at all compromised. I assume, after that story, Hogwarts herself is not safe for him, so she sent him here.”

 

“Ah.” Tom said, “Why the Master’s rooms though? I mean no disrespect but I kind of assumed they were mine since I’m the heir.”

 

Lea stopped where she floated and frowned at him, “You aren’t a couple?”

 

“No!” Tom spluttered, “Of course not.”

 

Lea grinned, “Sir doth protest too much.”

 

“We’re not a couple.” Tom growled, “Why are Slytherins suddenly all matchmakers?”

 

“Father has approved?!” Lea said brightly, “Excellent! There hasn’t been a wedding here since Father and Dads!”

 

“Wedding!” Tom choked.

 

“Of course!” Lea said, “It will be wonderful!” she floated onward, babbling about a wedding Tom was certain would never happen.

 

Finally they stopped at thick double doors that held the Slytherin-Gryffindor crest. “The Master suite.” Lea said with a flourish and a grin.

 

“Thank you.” Tom said, he shifted a bit, “Could you take the others to rooms they can stay in?”

 

Lead nodded, “They’ll be in the floor below. Just call for a house elf if you need anything. The head elf is Fang.” She vanished.

 

Tom took a deep breath and the Slytherin half of the crest flashed as he opened one door. He was slightly bewildered to find a small reception room and three more doors leading off of it. He opened one door to see a closet filled with antique robes and one new silver and black on that he remembered seeing on Harry. Looking into another he found a small old fashioned kitchen. The last led to a hallway, on one side was a door with the Slytherin crest that held, upon investigation, a huge study that had a separate potions lab and a spiral staircase that led up to a substantial library. Going back into the hall and over to the door with the Gryffindor crest he found much the same, with the spiral staircase leading to the same library and a dueling and mediation room.

 

He returned to the hall and saw the final door that held another combined crest, he opened it slowly and was completely unprepared for what he saw. Sure he somewhat expected to the bed, but not its massive size or its Slytherin-Gryffindor color scheme. He even expected the grand fire place and the seating area around it. What he did not expect was to see the boy-who-lived sitting on one of the couches with his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried in them with Nagini draped in her coils over his neck and head.

 

Nagini was stroking his back with her tail as she hissed soothingly to him. Harry was clearly crying, Tom let out a soft sigh that had Nagini looking up at him. Tom approached slowly and sat on the floor in front of Harry. “I thought I told you it wasn’t your fault and to stop worrying.”

 

Harry looked down at him from between his legs, “Is that an order my Lord?” he asked miserably.

 

“Yes.” Tom deadpanned.

 

Harry let out a watery laugh, “Sorry Tom. I don’t follow orders.”

 

“Surprise, surprise.” Tom huffed rolling his eyes, “Orders or not, I’m right.”

 

Harry frowned, “Partially. Don’t get cocky.”

 

“How could petty fighting possibly be your fault?” Tom hissed.

 

“Moony gets his Wolfsbane potion sent to him by Snape.” Harry said, “Last time I failed, Dumbledore had Snape alter the potion so to make Remus irritable after the full moon so their fighting could drive them apart.” Tom opened his mouth and Harry narrowed his eyes, “No, it wasn’t an empty threat. They made me watch him make the changes so I would try harder next time. He gave it directly to Moony’s owl when he was done. I have also seen Padfoot flirt before and Moony never reacts like he just did. So I know that was not normal.” He was still crying but he held his glare, “I may be young but I lost my naivety several years back.”

 

Tom held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Alright. Will you at least acknowledge that you should never have been put in that situation? This is Dumbledore’s fault for being an abusive, manipulative prat.”

 

Harry studied him for a second before nodding, “Logically, yes, I realize that. Logic has no place with feelings though. If I had been able to through the Imperius just four minutes faster I would have made enough progress to let Moony have untainted Wolfsbane. That feeling that I should have been able to throw it off to protect Remus will not go away for something as logical as logic itself.”

 

Tom smirked, “I can accept that.”

 

Harry wiped his eyes, “Did you really come after me just for that?”

 

Tom blushed and looked away, “That’s ridiculous. You’re just in my rooms.”

 

Harry blinked and looked around, “Sorry. Hogwarts moved me. I didn’t care where I was once she said I was safe.”

 

Just then Dobby popped in with a tray of tea and jammy dodgers, “Dobby has Master Harry’s feel better foods.”

 

Tom chuckled and motioned to the table, “You can put it there Dobby.”

 

“Yes Master Marvolo.” Dobby said bowing, he put the tray down and disappeared.

 

Tom frowned and looked to Harry, “He knows me?”

 

Harry blushed red and carefully took Nagini off of his head before sliding his feet down to the floor, “Um, yes.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow and moved from the floor to the couch next to Harry, “How?”

 

Harry chewed on his lip hesitantly, “Well, from your diary self.”

 

“You have my diary? How? I gave it to Lucius.” Tom said.

 

Harry looked up at him, “Gave it to Lucius to what? Because he pretty much ruined my second year by giving it to Ginny.”

 

“He what!” Tom growled, “He was supposed to keep it safe!” he grabbed Harry’s arm, “Where is it? What happened?”

 

“Woah, woah.” Harry said, “Calm down.” He shook Tom off, “It’s safe. Breathe.”

 

Tom focused on letting out a breath and released Harry, “What happened?” he asked, calmer this time.

 

“Lucius slipped it to Ginny before second year.” Harry said, “That idiotic bint wrote in it and continued even after your younger self started writing back. You started controlling her and opened the Chamber of Secrets again. You used her to release the basilisk which started going after students.”

 

Tom looked horrified, “How many did it kill?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “It didn’t. Luckily no one looked directly at it and only ended up petrified instead of dead. You were the one to send the basilisk out. Why are you worried about the body count exactly?”

 

Tom winced, “The diary was the first horcurx I made, from the first killing curse I ever threw. It was the piece of me that was mad with power at my first bit of truly ‘dark’ magic. I gave it to Lucius so that it would be safe but that it couldn’t gain power to cause trouble. I didn’t want any of my horcruxes killing. They are functional enough to make choices on their own.” Harry nodded, “So what happened after?”

 

Harry grimaced, “I had to kill the basilisk.”

 

 ***What?!*** Nagini practically screeched.

 

Harry bowed his head, ***I didn’t want to. The poor thing wasn’t at fault. But the diary held it in a thrall. It wouldn’t listen to me, no matter how much I tried to reason with it. I couldn’t let it continue petrifying students until it finally got lucky and killed.***

 

 ***Hatchling, while I regret that you had had to kill an Ancient, I was more surprised you managed the feat.*** Nagini said, ***Among our own, basilisks are only easier to kill than hydras.***

“This isn’t on you either.” Tom reassured, “It’s on Lucius. Something I will be making sure he pays for tomorrow. Now, what else happened? You said my diary was safe but it seems like it had gone on a proper rampage.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes, it was draining the life from Ginny in attempt to regain a body. I was simply going to stab it with a basilisk fang,” Tom winced, “but I had already begun to suspect something was amiss in my second year, even if I didn’t know exactly what. I cast a containment bubble around your diary, effectively cutting you off from Ginny’s life energy. Then copied the actual book part of your diary so I could stab it and make it look like I had gotten rid of you.”

 

“Why would you need my diary for the suspicion that something was wrong?” Tom asked.

 

Harry blushed, “At first it was for advice. After your diary calmed down you would talk to me and we got to know one another. You helped me uncover the deceit and eventually he told me that he was a horcrux. He suggested trying to ask you for protection if I could ever get my friends and family out from under Dumbledore’s thumb. I didn’t think you would give up killing me without reason, so I was going to give you your diary back and a few things I took from Dumbledore.” Harry looked up at Tom uncertainly, “When you said Lord Slytherin had you reabsorb your horcruxes I kind of thought you would remember.”

 

Tom shook his head, stunned, “I haven’t checked over the horcrux memories. Most of them were in safe spaces, so it’s just one long memory of nothing.” He tilted his head, “You were really going to ask for safety with me? Even with Dumbledore’s treatment and whatever you were going to give me I was still trying to kill you.”

 

Harry smiled, “I told you I got to know you, well your sixteen year old self, when I was writing back and forth with your diary. He told me a lot about your original plans and the Knights of Walpurgis. I saw the correlation between that and your more manic plans of late. I agreed with most of your views even if I didn’t agree with your methods of getting them across to people. I figured I could offer and at the very least hope for protection for my little family, even if you still wanted me dead.” Tom was still staring at him with wide eyes, “I was fairly certain that what I was going to give you would buy them protection. I can still give them to you if you want. I don’t really have any use for them.”

 

Tom shook himself again and cleared his throat, “That’s not necessary. I’ve already agreed to help.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I really don’t have use for them. You could probably use them more than I can.” He took his shrunken trunk and accioed something from deep within it. He pulled the flat silver box from the trunk and gave it to Tom, “Here.”

 

Taking the box carefully Tom opened it slowly and almost choked when he saw the contents. There was his diary, the Gaunt ring, a basilisk egg, and the Sorcerer’s Stone in a clear bag that was held within a containment bubble. “Where did you get these?” Tom stuttered.

 

“Other than your diary, I took these from Dumbledore. He would leave me to sustained spells in his office, sometimes I would walk around to stave off the pain. If I found something I thought would convince you, I took it and put it in here. The ring felt kind of like the diary, so I figured it was a horcux. Dumbledore must have done something to the poor egg, but it warms up a bit when it’s held. I figure you might know of a way to fix it or at least have a use for it. And the stone it in an enchanted bag, but I figured you could get past the curses.” Harry said with a grin.

 

“These are amazing.” Tom said reverently.

 

“Glad you like them. I wasn’t sure if I chose the right ones.” Harry said, leaning forward to get a jammy dodger. He tilted his head to the tea pot, “Tea?” Tom nodded and Harry poured.

 

They spent the rest of the evening, talking and getting to know on another. After their tea and cookies, they moved to the bed where they sat and talked like teenage girls. Tom spoke about his plans and how the takeover of Hogwarts changed them. Harry offered his suggestions and new ideas. Harry talked about his friends and Tom agreed he would like to get to know them. Harry agreed to appear before the Death Eaters when Tom offered him the position of his equal. They fell asleep talking over plans for tomorrow and Nagini watched with amusement as they gravitated toward each other in sleep.

 

 ***Yes, a good Queen for the King.*** she hissed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character, I know but the the lovey dovey bits make it some much more deliciously disturbing when they start throwing hexes.
> 
> Also, yes, six animagus forms. I couldn't decide! Not all of them will premiere in this fic but as I already have a basic outline for this one I may continue with a squeal or just random ficlets from this universe.
> 
> Hellfire is a bit on the nose, can anyone figure out the form? And which element will it be for? I am using the six magical elements; water, air, earth, fire, light, and dark. I left out spirit. 
> 
> See you soon!


	6. How to React?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at Hogwarts,
> 
> Slytherin Manor gains a Unicorn Herd, 
> 
> and Remus and Sirius confess.
> 
> Also the author throws out patronus theories and hopes they stick

Tom woke slowly, feeling more content then he had in a very long time. He had something warm pressed against him, he tightened his grip on it and contemplated returning to sleep when he heard Nagini’s hissed giggles. ***Are you awake now Master?*** he hummed a slight acknowledgement, ***And did you sleep well?*** he hummed again, curling slightly around the warmth in his arms, trying to figure out why she was waking him. ***Your Queen seems to have sleep well too.***

 

 ***Queen?*** he hissed groggily, he opened his eyes to take in a sleeping Harry Potter in his arms. He jolted backward making the boy frown in his sleep and curl into himself, removing an arm from over Tom that the older wizard hadn’t even realized was there. ***How long have we been like that?*** he asked.

 

 ***Since you fell asleep Master.*** Nagini said from where she was curled along the headboard. She looked over at Harry, ***Your Queen isn’t sleeping well now.***

 

Tom sighed, ***Nagini, we aren’t a couple. He’s not my Queen.***

 

Nagini moved her head to look at him, ***Don’t be stupid Master. I can see he is your mate. Even the dead speakers could see he is your mate. You are King and he shall be Queen.***

 

Tom frowned, ***It doesn’t work like that Nagini.***

***It would if you were snakes.*** she muttered, she began to slither from the headboard, grumbling about ‘silly humans’.

 

Tom rolled his eyes at the viper’s antics and rolled completely off the bed before looking back at Harry. Nagini was right, Harry didn’t look to be sleeping well now. During his initial shock, while he was still holding Harry, Tom had seen the peaceful expression on the boy’s face. The slight smile on his lips, the easy shallow breathing, and the loose relaxed form projecting how comfortable he was at the moment. Now, Harry was curled into what was almost the fetal positon and his whole body was as tense as a bow string. A frown appeared on Tom’s face as he noticed the boy’s magic begin to gather around him in a sort of rudimentary shield.

 

Curious, Tom reached out to feel the magic only to get stung and for the shield to solidify with a snap. He let out a short yelp and jumped back, staring at the shield. A knock on the door came seconds later and, backing away so he could keep an eye on Harry, he went over to it. “Who is it?” he called warily, no one was supposed to be able to get into this wing without express permission unless they were a House Elf and they never knocked.

 

“Luna.” Came the girl’s calm voice, “I need to take down Harry’s shield so you don’t get hurt.”

 

“How did you even get in here?” Tom asked. She didn’t answer him and seconds later a small hare patronus was wiggling its way under the door. It wriggled its nose at him before hopping toward Harry, Tom watched in fascination and a fair amount of worry as the hare jumped up onto the bed and slid past Harry’s shield. The hare dissolved into wisps of patronus smoke that wrapped around Harry, in the next instant he relaxed and the shield dissipated. Tom jerked the door open and looked down at the blonde who was smiling at him serenely, “How did you do that?”

 

“Harry knows the feel of our patronus’ and we know the feel of his.” Luna said simply, “He knows he’s safe with us.”

 

Tom frowned at her and then looked back at Harry, “Why does he create a shield in his sleep?”

 

Luna sighed unhappily, “Dumbles recruited Ron and Hermione to his cause. They helped ‘train’ him with sneak attacks while he was sleeping. After two weeks he began to make the shield in his sleep unless he was with someone he felt safe with.”

 

Tom felt the significance of that statement like a particularly hard stinging hex to the head, he cleared his throat, “How did you get in here? It’s supposed blocked from everyone not invited.”

 

Luna ignored the question, “Everyone has gathered in the dining room for breakfast and expects you two soon.” She turned and ambled back down the hall.

 

“Was that Luna?” came a groggy voice from the bed.

 

Tom turned to see Harry looking up at him, his eyes half-lidded and his hair wild. “How did you guess?”

 

Harry smirked, “You look like you just encountered the strangest thing you’ve ever seen.”

 

“She is the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tom said, “Do you know how she got past the master suite wards?”

 

Harry shrugged, “No. There’s a good possibility she doesn’t either or she might be hiding a skill she has. We can never tell and she’s not saying.” He looked around and blushed scarlet, “I fell asleep in here? Sorry.”

 

Tom huffed, “No problem. I guess it was a good thing that Luna showed up though.”

 

Harry winced, “My shield didn’t hurt you too much did it?”

 

Tom shook his head, “No, just stung a bit.”

 

Harry nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, “Still, sorry. Its lucky Luna stopped by. I’m sure you can handle yourself, but the sting is a warning. What comes next is apparently very painful.”

 

“What happens?” Tom asked with a frown.

 

Harry copied his frown, “I’m not entirely sure. Fred thinks I throw a Cruciatus but I know that takes intent and focus, neither am I fully capable of when I’m asleep. All I know is that it sends people into quite a bit of pain.” Harry smiled, “I know it’s wrong, but the first time it happened to Ron I laughed my ass off.”

 

Tom laughed, “Yes. It may be wrong in the eyes of society but I understand wanting to make those who have hurt you suffer.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, it was great. That git couldn’t leave the infirmary for three whole days. Totally worth the punishment to have him gone from the room for that time.” He looked to Tom again, “Anyway, I’m sorry I slept in here last night. I’ll sleep with Luna or the twins tonight. They know how to take down the shield if need be.”

 

Tom viciously shoved down the jealousy that rose at the mention of Harry sleeping with his friends. “How did she do that anyway? She said something about being able to recognize the feel of someone’s patronus. I wasn’t aware that they felt of anything except for light and purity.”

 

Harry tilted his head and slid from the bed, “I’m not sure whose patronus you’ve felt but they don’t usually feel like purity. As I’m sure you know, patronus’ need a strong happy memory to take form. Patronus’ feel of the different memories you use and you should be able to get a strong impression of the person who cast it if you focus on the smoke hard enough.” He cast his patronus and Prongs circled to stand at his side, “You can’t feel them when they’re like this.” He added patting Prongs’ flank, he gestured to Tom who pet the light deer when it came to him. “If you retain control of the patronus even as you begin to release the spell you can send the smoke toward someone.”

 

Prongs dissolved and the smoke washed over Tom who was suddenly filled with the feeling of warmth, acceptance, joy, and love. “Incredible.” Tom murmured, moving his hands through the dissipating smoke.

 

“Yeah, it’s something most people don’t know about. But I guess most don’t use them as much as we do unless they are constantly around dementors.” Harry said with a smile, he bent and shrunk his trunk before slipping it into his pocket. He whistled and Hedwig flew from somewhere up in the rafters to land on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to Hogwarts so she won’t bring me to your rooms without your permission.”

 

Tom blinked at him in surprise, “No, its fine. You can come in here.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Tom blushed a bit, “Well at least the Gryffindor study. I’m not going to use it. Well, I might want to use the dueling and mediation room. But you can use the rest and…..”

 

“Babbling.” Harry said with a short laugh, Tom ducked his head, “Thank you for allowing me in here Tom.”

 

The Dark Lord nodded, “Your welcome. I did enjoy our talk.”

 

Harry nodded with a smile, “I did too.”

 

Tom drew himself up and cast a quick spell to right the clothes he had slept in, “We should go before your friends send out a search party.” Harry nodded and followed him out of the quarters. Nagini slithered next to them, easily keeping pace. Hedwig flew out the first open window they passed on the way to the dining hall to hunt. When they finally did reach the dining room it was to find it almost exactly as they had left it last night. The only difference was the breakfast spread laid out over the table; they joined the group at the table, sliding into conversations easily.

 

As breakfast was nearing an end Harry’s Hogwarts pendent flashed and all eyes went to him as he frowned, “What’s wrong cub?” Remus asked.

 

“Hogwarts says that the Founders are coming through. Apparently something happened this morning.” Harry said.

 

“Other than your absence being noted?” Tom asked.

 

Harry looked to him, “Apparently this is so big that my absence hasn’t been noted at all.” His pendent glowed blue and the Founders appeared behind him, he turned and smiled, “Good morning.”

 

Helga smiled down at him, “Good morning Harry.”

 

“Father! Dad!” Lea shouted happily, floating quickly from where she had been sitting with Sirius and Remus to throw her arms around Godric and Salazar.

 

They enveloped her in their arms, “Hello darling. I didn’t know you were here.” Salazar said pleasantly.

 

“Someone had to look after the house since you’re so picky.” Lea laughed, Salazar rolled his eyes at his daughter.

 

“It’s wonderful to see you Lea.” Godric said squeezing her tight.

 

“Great to see you too Dad.” Lea whispered.

 

Rowena smiled at the ghost family, “You all have the rest of your after lives to talk. I think we need address some important matters first.”

 

“Thanks Aunt Ro! I almost forgot!” Lea laughed, she released her parents and looked directly to Salazar, “Wedding plans! Much more important than catching up!”

 

“Lea!” Tom shouted, turning pink.

 

The ghost girl laughed, “Don’t even try to deny it. You spent the night together.”

 

“Really?” Salazar said with a grin.

 

 ***Curled up together too.*** Nagini offered, both Lea and Salazar smirked at the two.

 

Harry blushed and Tom covered his face with his hands, “Are we missing something here?” Sirius asked.

 

“Salazar and Lea are attempting to get Harry and Tom together. It seems they have also gotten the assistance of the lady snake.” Helga laughed. The twins burst out laughing and Luna had a secretive grin on her face, both Remus and Sirius seemed to be somewhere between amusement and disapproval.

 

“Can we move on to what happened at school please?” Harry interjected, a blush still gracing his cheeks.

 

“Yes, lets.” Tom seconded.

 

“Aw look.” Lea said, “They’re already teaming up.”

 

Godric rolled his eyes, “You two are terrible. Let’s get back to the school. You can torment them about their relationship later.”

 

“We aren’t in a relationship!” Harry and Tom denied at the same time.

 

“You totally are!” the twins laughed.

 

“Later!” Godric snapped; looking thoroughly apologetic, the twins calmed down and the ghosts all moved to float in sitting positions over the table. “Now, a lot happened this morning. Dumbledore was relieved of his position this morning by that Delores woman.”

 

“What?!” Tom and Harry exclaimed.

 

“He escaped with the help of a phoenix.” Rowena added.

 

“Fawkes.” Harry supplied.

 

“We don’t believe he noticed your disappearance before he left.” Salazar said looking at the students, “Which helps a little. He won’t try looking for you at the moment.”

 

“That depends…..” Fred started.

 

“On if our brother…..”

 

“And his girlfriend…..”

 

“Can get word to him or not.” George finished.

 

Harry nodded, “They would have noted that I wasn’t there and told the Headmaster I didn’t come back to the dorm like they did yesterday. Even if he’s not there they will try to tell him. They can’t get paid if they don’t do their job.”

 

“This might be the time to get in and take control.” Rowena said.

 

Harry shook his head, “It might be time to get Hogwarts her full awareness back but Dumbledore won’t stay gone too long. I give it two weeks.” He looked to Luna for confirmation.

 

“The centaurs are stampeding.” She said dreamily.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Then maybe only a week then.”

 

Everyone but Luna looked to Harry with a frown, “What are you getting from her that we aren’t?” Helga asked.

 

Harry grinned, “During my detentions, Umbridge often talked about things she planned to change if she got her way. One was to burn down the Forbidden Forest,” several around the table looked horrified, “to protect the students of course. But I knew if that happened then a whole bunch of magical creatures would be killed or forced from their homes. I went out and talked to the centaurs who saved me in my first year. They agreed to up the protections on the forest. If she really has taken over then they just might do something drastic.”

 

“You got centaurs to listen to you?” Godric said in surprise, “I thought they hated two-legs.”

 

Harry shrugged, “They aren’t really fond of me. But we enjoy a mutual respect that allowed me to warn them.” He looked to Salazar, “How far are we from Hogwarts?”

 

Salazar frowned, “A couple hundred miles why?”

 

“We can send our patronus’ and see if the centaurs really are planning to take out Umbridge.” Luna said, “That way we could have a more-clear time frame.”

 

Harry nodded, “I don’t doubt that as soon as they lose Umbridge that the Ministry will reinstate Dumbledore and claim to have seen the error of their ways.” He looked to Tom, “The only other option would be trying to take the school over now. But I don’t think you’re quite ready for that.”

 

Tom shook his head, “We have to inform the Death Eaters and build up some strength so we can take full control without the Ministry having any hope of reclaiming Hogwarts.”

 

“And you still have the corruption around you to deal with Harry.” Helga reminded gently, “You won’t be able to channel Hogwarts magic until that’s taken care of and you can control your own magic.”

 

Harry nodded, “That too.” He looked back to Salazar, “So how far exactly? Because Luna and the twins top out at 460 some miles before their patronus’ start to lose strength.”

 

Salazar snorted, “Like that’s not still as impressive as hell.”

 

The twins smirked and Luna smiled, “Thank you Lord Slytherin.”

 

“How far have you gotten Prongs to go Harry?” Remus asked.

 

“About 720 miles.” Harry said, “Another 100 if I don’t need a full strength patronus for whatever I’m doing.” The adults were all looking at him in shock and Harry just rolled his eyes, “Oh please. Snape can send his 600 some miles.”

 

“How do you know how far that greasy git can send his patronus?” Sirius asked.

 

“I asked him.” Harry said shortly, “He could be lying but I doubt it. He likes to rub things in my face.” He looked back to Salazar, “I assume we could really do with information from the centaurs.” He frowned and looked to Rowena, “Sorry, the exact number is probably your area of expertise.”

 

“Another stereotype?” Rowena huffed.

 

“This one is good my lady.” Luna said, “We Ravenclaw’s are said to be detail-oriented.”

 

Rowena sighed, “I guess that’s not bad. Better than the ego-centric thing.” She looked to Harry, “Salazar’s manor is 354 miles from Hogwarts.”

 

Harry brightened, “Excellent.” He, Luna, and the twins cast their patronus’ as one. Prongs and Ears took off through the windows immediately; the twin’s two lynx patronus’, tumbled together before bouncing off after the other two. The twins put their heads down on the table and Luna leaned into Harry, who simply looked to the others, “So, Umbridge probably won’t pay enough attention to the wards in the first week; that will probably be the best time to try and figure out what’s blocking Hogwarts from seeing. If you need physical help, I would suggest finding Neville when he’s alone. He’s a bit shy but he’ll help.”

 

“What house?” Helga asked, “And which dorm?”

 

“He’s a Gryffindor.” Harry said, “And he’s in the fourth room on the fifth year’s floor in the tower. To catch him alone though you may want to talk to him while he’s in the greenhouses. He helps Professor Sprout a lot and is an absolute wiz at Herbology.”

 

Salazar nodded, “Will he need proof that it’s okay to assist us?”

 

“No.” Harry said, “Neville is pretty trusting. He also can’t keep a secret though and he’s bollocks at hiding emotions, so be careful about what you tell him.”

 

Godric nodded, “We will seek him is we need physical hands.”

 

Salazar looked to Tom, “Have you decide how to handle this with your followers?”

 

Tom looked to Harry who gave him a small nod, “I and Harry decided that telling the truth will be the easiest to bring the Death Eaters around to the fact that Harry has fully come over to our side. Before we announce to everyone though we need to find out the prophecy so we can deal with anything that might cause them to challenge his change.”

 

“Wise.” Salazar commented, “I am curious to hear this prophecy as well.”

 

Tom nodded, “We will go get it the next chance we have. We will also get a glimpse of how people might react later. I am bringing in Lucius, one of my inner circle, to reprimand him and have him lock down the Gaunt Manor.”

 

Godric nodded, “Yes that will help with planning. I am not familiar with how you run your meetings but if you have any of Salazar’s flare you could use the throne room for your meetings. It was sufficiently dramatic enough for him.”

 

Salazar elbowed him in the side, “Oh hush. I seem to remember a certain someone who loved the throne room.”

 

Godric shrugged unapologetically, “The throne sex was hot.”

 

Harry turned scarlet and Remus and Sirius both choked a little at the thought, Tom however was contemplating the idea. He quickly pushed it away when he realized his hypothetical throne sex fantasy featured a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. He cleared his throat, “If you are alright with me using the throne room for meetings I would love to.”

 

Salazar waved his doubt off, “If I wasn’t okay with you using the Manor to the fullest extent with your followers and such I would not have allowed you here. Use it as you wish.”

 

Tom bowed his head, “Thank you.” Salazar nodded.

 

“Found the centaurs.”  Harry said suddenly, his eyes glazed over. “They tell us they were alerted of the change in Headmaster by the Nearly Headless Nick.” Harry tilted his head toward the Founders, “Have you four talked to the others ghosts in the school yet?”

 

“No.” Rowena said, “We were finding the changes and finding out who the staff were first.”

 

Harry nodded, “Rowena I know your daughter is in the Ravenclaw tower. She will be happy to see you.” He blinked his milky eyes, “Bane says that they are moving the fillies and colts to the safety of the caves before they make a move. They are also trying to find a safe place for the unicorn herd.”

 

Salazar looked to Tom who shrugged, “Harry, can you ask if the herd can travel long distances?” Salazar asked, “There is a small warded wood in the back that they can stay in for now.”

 

Harry gave a subtle nod and pursed his lips, he was silent for several minutes, his blank eyes staring through the table. “Ronan says they are well enough to travel. I’ll have the twins lead them back. With the average speed of a unicorn they should be here in about an hour, in case you need to rearrange any wards.”

 

Lea nodded and looked to Tom, “With your permission I’ll go do that.” Tom nodded and Lea vanished.

 

Harry’s hand suddenly went to the pendent and it glowed, Remus looked to the Founders in question. “He’s conversing with Hogwarts. I assume there is something he wants her to see or wants to talk to her directly.” Godric said, Remus nodded in understanding.

 

Suddenly Harry’s eyes cleared and he blinked, releasing the pendent. Luna opened her eyes with a sigh and sat up straight again. “The centaurs are going to strike in four days at breakfast. Hogwarts agreed to open doors to allow them through to the main hall to get her.” Harry said.

 

Luna smiled, “Ronan and Bane are arguing about what to do with her but at the moment it seems likely that she will be fed to the arcnomantula.”

 

Tom snorted, “Probably the easiest way to get rid of her.” Luna gave him a wide grin and Harry smirked.

 

Salazar chuckled at their antics, “Well, we should get back to Hogwarts and begin looking for what’s blocking her.”

 

“Good luck.” Harry said, the Founders all waved and disappeared. Harry looked to Tom, “So do you want to call Lucius first or do you want to wait until we know the unicorns are safe?”

 

Tom smiled, “We will get Lucius in a bit and I’m sure your twins will tell us if something happens with the unicorns. First I think Sirius and Remus should tell you what they’ve been meaning too.”

 

The canines looked startled as Harry, Tom, and Luna all looked to them. Harry smiled at them, “What’s up guys?”

 

Remus’ eyes were wide and he pressed into Sirius’ side, Sirius put an arm around him before looking directly at Harry. “Pup, you remember us telling you we got together in our fifth year right?” Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded, “And you also remember us telling you that male werewolves could get pregnant right?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Are you two going to have a baby?”

 

Remus winced and buried his face in Sirius’ chest, Sirius shook his head, “No Harry. We already had one.” Harry’s eyes went even wider, “Remy got pregnant a year after we graduated. We were ecstatic of course. Named James the Godfather. Came up with a wonderful name. Had our little house all ready. But the day our pup was born Dumbledore came over.” Remus’ grip on Sirius tightened, “We trusted him at that time and left him alone with our pup for no longer than five minutes to go get something from the den. When we came back Dumbledore and our pup was gone.”

 

Remus’ looked at Harry from his spot curled into Sirius, “We chased after him. Found his apparation signature and followed it. But by the time we found him, he had already set things in motion. He had altered the memories of a couple so that they believed our pup was theirs and had given our pup a blood adoption potion so it would look legitimate if anyone ever did tests. When we tried to get out pup back Dumbledore oblivated us and covered it up with other memories.”

 

“That’s awful.” Harry breathed, “Why would he do that?”

 

Sirius and Remus looked to each other, “We don’t know.” Sirius finally answered, “We only got our memories back a couple years ago. We could never find a reason, only had speculations.”

 

Harry nodded, “Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard. I’m not sure anyone but him understands his reasoning.” He sat forward, “So what happened? Were you able to find your cub when your memories came back?”

 

Remus gave a watery laugh as he began to tear up and Sirius smiled, “Yes, we found him. Remy’s oblivates broke when his wolf scented our pup after Wormtail escaped.”

 

Harry froze, only his eyes moving to look between Remus and Sirius’ faces as they looked at him with smiles, “Me?” he squeaked.

 

Sirius nodded, “You were born Harrison James Lupin-Black.” He gripped Remus tightly, “You’re our son.”

 

Harry gaped at them, doing a very convincing imitation of a fish. “I….I’m….” Harry stuttered but Luna put a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

 

At the gesture Remus looked a tad panicked and began to backpedal, “We don’t expect anything Harry. We know you grew up believing Lilly and James were your parents. We just wanted you to know the truth. We promise we won’t…..”

 

Harry shook himself and interrupted, “Stop.” He gave them a lopsided smile, “I never knew Lilly and James. Everyone said they were my parents but they always felt too abstract to me. I have seen you as my parents since we met. While I’m not happy about what Dumbledore has done, I am ecstatic to hear that you really _are_ my parents.”

 

Remus burst into tears and Sirius sniffed, his own eyes glistening, “Really?” his voice holding only a little tremble.

 

Harry grinned, “Of course.”

 

Luna nodded sagely, “You two are his patronus memory after all.” Now Sirius did start crying and Harry softened at the sight, he stood and walked around the table to stand by his two fathers. He shifted a bit, uncertain but the two canines pulled him into an embrace, wrapping him up tightly in their arms.

 

Tom watched the whole thing awkwardly, he felt he was intruding on a private moment. However he was happy to see the little family reunited despite the manipulative old man’s best efforts. Tom looked away, in an attempt to give them a little privacy, and was met with the silvery gaze of Luna. Tom lifted an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

Luna smirked, “How did you sleep?”

 

Tom quickly hid his blush, “Very well thank you.”

 

“So I shouldn’t expect my brother in my room tonight?” Luna faux whispered.

 

Now his blush was out full force, “I’m sure there is another room he can stay in.”

 

Luna shook her head and turned serious, “The Nargles say it will be a bad night. He shouldn’t be alone.”

 

Tom blinked and shot a glance over at Harry to see if he heard, the green eyed boy was still in his father’s arms though. “I’m sure you’ll be able to help him through it.” Tom muttered, savagely shoving down the jealousy that was rearing up again.

 

Luna tilted her head, “Maybe. The Nargles say you know why it would be a bad night.”

 

Tom looked over to Harry, remembering last night when he told him about the altered wolfsbane and his guilt over it. Yes, he could understand why it might be a bad night for Harry. “I know. But he will probably want family.”

 

Luna only replied with a small hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I rewrote the whole 'you're our kid' speech like four times. I hope the end result isn't too terrible. How does one react to being told such news?
> 
> Next time......Tom punishes Lucius and the prophecy is retrieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
